Falling in Love
by Cingularity
Summary: A light-hearted Sachvi romance. Characters: Sachin, Purvi; Couple: Sachvi
1. Chapter 1

Hello Friends!

This fanfic is for all those readers to whom I have caused distress with "Lost Love" and "One More Day." I portrayed Purvi in depressing scenarios in both the one-shots, but now I wish to make amends. To be absolutely honest, I am writing this because I have run out of ideas on Dareya. I decided that I should try something different for a change. I hope Dareya lovers will pardon my temporary digression.

I chose to write on Sachvi, not because I particularly like them, but because they are one of the current much-discussed couples in the fandom. Those who are uncomfortable with this ship are free to replace Sachin with Rajat, Kavin, Pankaj, or anyone else. You may also replace Purvi with Kajal, Saloni, or anyone else. I have no problems with that.

For a change, I also decided to write in pure English. No Devanagari this time. I would like to assure my readers, however, that the Anthology and any Dareya fics I write will always be in Devanagari.

* * *

At the bureau…

ACP: Sachin and Purvi… go to the forensic lab and collect the post mortem reports.

Purvi: Yes sir.

Sachin: Me?

ACP: Yes, you. Any problem?

Sachin: N… No sir.

Abhijeet: (delighted) No problem Sachin. If there is a problem, I can go to the lab. You stay here.

ACP: (glaring at Abhijeet) Why? When he does not have a problem, why do you have a problem?

Abhijeet: N… No sir, I was just…

ACP: (to Sachvi) Go already!

Sachvi: Yes sir.

En route the forensic lab, Sachin appeared completely lost as he drove the car. He did not talk, nor looked towards Purvi.

Purvi: (thinking) What's wrong with Sachin sir? He has been acting really weird for a few weeks now. He usually keeps discussing something or the other, shares his observations about the case, anything, but at least he never keeps this quiet…

Sachin: (thinking) What's happening to me? This is wrong. Just so wrong. This can't happen to ME! Of all people…

Purvi: Sir… Sir… (louder) Sachin sir!

Sachin: (confused) Yes? (concerned) Are you alright?

Purvi: You overshot the forensic lab by half a mile, sped through a red light and have traffic cops on your trail. Now, are YOU alright?

Sachin: No.

Purvi: What?!

Sachin: I mean, I'm sorry.

He pulled over and allowed the traffic cops to catch up. They fined him, of course. Although himself a cop, he was not chasing a criminal. But that was the least of his concerns. He paid the fine and started driving straight ahead, without bothering to collect the receipt.

Purvi: Sir! Stop! Get off the car.

Sachin abruptly braked. The car screeched to a halt.

Sachin: What?!

Purvi: I said get off the car!

Sachin: Why?!

Purvi got off and walked over to the driver's side. Opening the door, she said…

Purvi: Let me drive.

Sachin: But why?

Purvi: The forensic lab is BEHIND us. You didn't even bother to turn around before speeding down the highway once again. Before you get us both killed, let me drive.

Sachin: I'm sorry.

Sachin walked over to the passenger side without one more word and Purvi drove the car.

Purvi: What's wrong with you sir?

Sachin: Nothing. I'm just… a bit lost. I'll be fine.

Purvi: Lost? Where?

Sachin: Nowhere.

Hoping to diffuse the tension, he said…

Sachin: Besides, would I be lost if I knew where?

Purvi: (narrowed eyelids) Bad joke.

Sachin: I know. (thinking) It's happening once again. I'm flushing from head to toe. This can't be happening to me. No. Not towards a junior…

Purvi: Sir… Sir…

As it appeared to Purvi, Sachin was blissfully staring out the window, ignoring the world around him.

Purvi: (louder) Sachin sir!

Sachin: (confused) What happened? Everything alright?

Purvi: Either there's something wrong with my voice, or something wrong with your ears. We've reached the forensic lab. Get off.

Sachin: Hmm.

Purvi was not used to getting monosyllabic or one word replies from Sachin. No one was. He was not known to be talkative, but neither was he known to be quiet.

Inside the forensic lab, Dr. Tarika handed Sachin a file.

Dr. Tarika: This file contains the post-mortem and DNA reports of this man (pointing to the dead body).

Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika then explained their deductions. Sachin kept nodding absent-mindedly.

Purvi: Sir… Sir… (shaking him, louder) Sachin sir!

Sachin: (confused, looking around) Yes?

Purvi: The doctors have explained everything. Now stop nodding your head and let's move. ACP sir is waiting.

Sachin had left his head nodding, without realizing that the doctors had finished their explanation. The doctors exchanged puzzled glances as Sachvi walked away, with Sachin bumping into two tables within the forensic lab.

Purvi had now started to suspect something sinister. As soon as they exited the lab, …

Purvi: Sir, stop.

Sachin stopped, puzzled.

Sachin: What happened?

Sachin had his back to the wall. Purvi brought her face mighty close to Sachin's. To an onlooker, it would appear as if she was trying to kiss him.

Sachin: (jerking away) What are you doing?

Purvi: (holding him below the elbow) Stay still.

Sachin closed his eyes and tried to free himself from the grip. However, being a trained CID officer, Purvi knew a pressure point right below the elbow, which deactivated the triceps and rendered his arms temporarily useless. Of course, Sachin knew the technique too, but Purvi had attacked first.

She took her face close once again, and sniffed a couple of times. Sachin had almost frozen by now, and was trembling. Partly out of fright, and partly out of an indescribable feeling.

Finally, she withdrew her face and loosened her grip on his arms. Walking back two steps, she announced…

Purvi: You're not drunk.

Sachin collapsed on to the floor, as he had almost frozen over.

Sachin: Of course I'm not drunk! I never drink. What made you think so?

Purvi: You've been acting really weird lately.

Sachin: Forget about that. Let's go back to the bureau. We're getting late.

Purvi: Okay.

The return journey was mostly without event, except when they reached the bureau and Purvi had to shake Sachin out of his dream world before he would get off the car.

At the bureau…

ACP: What took you so long?

Sachin: Sorry sir.

ACP: Where is the report?

Sachin: Yes sir.

It was then that Sachin realized that he did not have the report with him.

ACP: Where is it?

Sachin: Sir… Actually, I…

ACP: What? Will anyone tell me what's going on?

Sachin: Sir I think I left it in the lab.

ACP: What?! What the heck were you doing out there?

Sachin: Sorry sir.

ACP: At least tell me what was written in the file. The doctors must have explained.

Sachin: Sir, the man died because of… because of…

Purvi: Asphyxiation. He was suffocated to death. And…

Purvi took over and narrated the entire story. Sachin just stood there dumbfounded, staring at the floor.

After the case was solved, everyone else dispersed from the bureau, except Sachin, who was still seated at his table, in deep thought. Purvi noticed this, and approached him.

Purvi: Sachin sir?

Sachin: Yes?

Purvi: What happened sir? You look lost. You've been this way for a few weeks now. What's wrong, sir?

Sachin: N… Nothing. It's just… I'll be fine.

Purvi: No sir. You won't be fine unless you tell me about it. I mean, tell someone about it. Is it something to do with your family? Are you getting transferred? Is some criminal threatening you?

Hoping to calm her down, Sachin replied…

Sachin: No, no, and no. I don't have a family. I live alone. I'm the senior most out here, after ACP sir, Abhijeet sir and Daya sir. I'm pretty stable. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon. And since when have CID officers started fearing criminals? Don't worry, go home now. It's getting late.

Purvi: Well then, that confirms my initial suspicions.

Sachin: Initial suspicions?! What did you suspect?

Purvi: You ARE in love, aren't you?

Sachin: Yes. (realizing) I mean no. What are you saying? Why should I be in love? Whom should I be in love with?

Purvi: (smiling) Well then, that just gives me further confirmation.

Sachin: Look, there is nothing of the sort. Don't concoct any stories. Go home, it's getting late.

Purvi tossed some careless words over her shoulder as she walked out with a triumphant gait.

Purvi: Don't worry Sachin sir, your secret is safe with me!

Sachin: But there is no secret… Listen…

Sachin's words fell on deaf ears. Assuming they even fell on anyone's ears.

Sachin collected his files and left for his house.

However, his thoughts just would not stop tormenting him. They resounded louder and louder in his skull everytime he thought of her. He was even trying his best to avoid thinking about her, but just could not. Her sweet voice, her charming smile which is always accompanied by a dimple, and most of all, her long, flowing hair. None of these were helping.

Sachin: Ahhh… Why can't I get that girl out of my head? What's wrong with me?

He had been going through these emotions since a particular incident a few weeks back. Prior to that, he had never harboured any feelings for her. He never looked upon her as anything more than a junior. An able junior, he'll admit, but just another junior.

He had dinner and went to sleep. Sleep did afford his body some rest, but his mind was forever occupied with her thoughts. He just could not escape her.

* * *

This is just an experiment. Please let me know if you are okay with Sachvi. If I get an overwhelming number of reviewers wanting Rajvi, Kavi, or Sajal, I will change the first chapter accordingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Friends!

The majority of reviewers want me to continue with Sachvi, and so I shall do.

Writing Hindi in Roman is not possible for me as it takes a heavy toll on my typing speed, and I also end up making a lot of mistakes. If I were to do that, I would be updating more like once a year. Really sorry to disappoint, but I do not think I can handle Roman Hindi.

* * *

Sachin woke up the next day, feeling really groggy. He was wet with perspiration, and his bed was severely messed up. After all, he had been twitching violently all night. This was common for him now. Ever since that fateful evening, he had not been fortunate enough to have a good night's sleep. He gathered what remained of his energy to clamber out of the bed, and managed to drag himself to the washroom.

The incidents of the previous day, particularly the last part before he left the bureau flashed in his as yet sleepy mind.

**Flashback**

_Purvi: You ARE in love, aren't you?_

_._

_._

_._

_Purvi: Don't worry Sachin sir, your secret is safe with me!_

**End of Flashback**

Sachin: (thinking) Great. Just great. Now the prettiest girl I have ever seen knows that I am in love, but she has no idea that she herself is…

His thoughts trailed off as he felt his hand strike the back of his head.

He had breakfast and left for the bureau. As usual, he was the first one in the bureau. Shreya and Freddy also arrived shortly, followed by Purvi a little while later.

Freddy: Sachin sir… sir… si…

Purvi: (interrupting) Never mind, Freddy sir. Sachin sir is not in this world right now.

Sachin recovered from his trance on hearing Purvi's voice.

Freddy: Why?

Purvi: Because he is in lo…

Sachin: (interrupting) Trance. I'm in a trance. I mean, was in a trance. Now I've recovered.

Purvi: (innocently) But that's not what I was saying. I was saying that you are in l…

Sachin: (interrupting) NO!

Purvi: No? So you're not in lo…

Sachin: (interrupting) Take a look at this file. This needs to be completed. Help me with it.

He bit his tongue as the last sentence escaped him. There he was, trying his best to keep his distance from a good-looking junior, but one slip of tongue meant that he would probably have to spend the better part of the morning with her.

He then looked at the file which his hand had picked up almost per reflex.

"If something CAN go wrong, it WILL go wrong." - Murphy's Law.

The file was the thickest one on his desk, and had reams of paper with incomplete details of arrests, because they were petty cases and not severe ones like murder.

Purvi: Sure. But what about your lo…

Sachin: (interrupting) (stern voice) Purvi…

Purvi: Okay, okay, I get it. You're shy. No problem. Tell me later.

Freddy: (puzzled) Shy? Tell you later? Care to explain what's going on?

Purvi: Actually, …

Sachin: (interrupting) Nothing, actually. I had just sped through a red light yesterday. She's been teasing me about that. Nothing serious, I assure you.

Freddy: Oh, I see.

Freddy moved to his desk. Purvi grabbed a chair and plonked herself right next to Sachin.

Sachin: (shocked) What?! Why are you sitting here?

Purvi: (puzzled) Uh… Because you asked me to?

Sachin: When did I?

Purvi: How else am I supposed to help you with the file?

Sachin: Oh, that.

Purvi: Yes, that. That girl is taking a heavy toll on your memory.

Sachin: (staring at her, lost) She sure is.

Purvi: Who is she?

Sachin: (realizing) Will you help me finish the file, please?

Purvi: Okay. Tell me when you please. The sooner the better, actually. You never know, maybe I can help.

Sachin: (under his breath) You're not exactly helping. Just making matters worse.

Purvi: What?

Sachin: This criminal I caught on…

They finally began work. But Purvi was adamant. She was itching to know who the lucky girl was. Just out of curiosity, of course, as she did not have any feelings for Sachin. Yet.

Sachin was in a trance-like state throughout. The lack of comfortable sleep for the past few weeks did take a toll on his attention. Besides, a voice in his head kept telling him that all of this was wrong.

Sachin: (thinking) There it goes. I'm flushing once again. Why does this keep happening? Why did they not train us to control this? If they can train us to ignore immense pain, this should be a lot easier.

Purvi: (looking into the file, pretending to work) Considering you are head over heels for her, she must be really beautiful. (teasing voice) I wonder if she is more beautiful than me.

Sachin: No.

Purvi: No? So I'm more beautiful?

Sachin: (realizing) No. I mean, I am not head over heels for her. (thinking) If and when I get the chance to train new recruits, I am going to train them to ignore this as well.

Purvi: I can see that. And her voice… It must be the most melodious one. And her hair… How's her hair again?

Sachin: Long and flowy. (thinking) Provided I can learn to ignore this before it's too late.

Purvi: (swinging her hair to the front) Like this?

Sachin: Of course.

Purvi: (puzzled) Of course?

Sachin: (realizing) I mean, all girls have similar hair. What difference does it make?

Purvi: It makes a lot of difference. For example, my hair is long and flowy, Dr. Tarika's is curly, and Shreya's is…

Sachin: (interrupting) Alright. Let's finish the file, shall we?

Purvi: That's what I'm doing anyways. In fact, you are the one who has not turned a single page till now.

Sachin: Oh. Sorry.

Sachin tried his best to brush off his decadent thoughts and concentrate on the file. But Purvi just would not let him.

Purvi: So, any hints on her name? Like what letter it starts with?

Sachin: No.

Purvi: Please… (puppy eyes)

Purvi does the "puppy eyes" act remarkably well. So much so that it is impossible for anyone to resist. More so if the target is someone who is already head over heels for her.

Sachin: (looking away) Don't look at me like that.

Purvi: Pretty pleeease… (puppy eyes, pouting)

Sachin made the deadly error of looking towards her just once. He involuntarily blurted out a letter.

Sachin: 'P.' _Clarification: He pronounced the letter 'P.' And no he did not stick out his tongue. Oh, how I hate smileys. :-(_

Purvi: What?

Sachin: I mean I have to pee. I have go to the washroom. Excuse me.

Sachin trotted off. Of course, he didn't have to use the washroom. He just wanted to escape from there.

Sachin: (thinking) I'll also add resisting puppy eyes to the training schedule. No male police officer should ever venture out of the academy without this skill.

He splashed water onto his face, hoping that it will keep him from sinking deeper into his trances. He did that multiple times, until he got some into his nose, and felt suffocated. He blew his nose, wiped his face and returned, although he didn't want to.

Purvi: So, when are you proposing her?

Sachin: Never.

Purvi: Never? (cross) How unromantic.

Sachin: (sigh) Please… no, pretty please… complete the file. (puppy eyes)

Sachin's "puppy eyes" did not have a hundredth of the effectiveness and force of Purvi's.

Purvi: (laughing) Free advice: don't try the "puppy eyes" look. You look like a cute monster that will just pop out its eyes any moment.

Sachin twitched at the word "cute."

Purvi: What does she do, by the way?

Sachin: Should not bother you.

Purvi: Pretty pleeease… (puppy eyes, pouting)

Sachin: Okay, okay, she's a cop. Happy?

Purvi: A cop? Interesting. Does the poor girl know that such a such a handsome CID officer is head over heels for her?

Sachin flushed again as he heard "handsome."

Sachin: No. And probably she'll never know.

Purvi: But why? You know, you should not hide your feelings, and you should…

Purvi's lecture was cut short by Sachin kneeling down right in front of her.

Sachin: (folded hands) I beg you for mercy. Please help me complete the file. And for God's sake, forget the girl for now.

To an onlooker, it would have appeared that he was proposing to her. For a moment, even she thought the same. Fortunately, the table covered Sachin and none of the other officers noticed.

After this, she went into a mock contemplative mood, tapping her fingers on her chin as if in deep thought. After a while, during which Sachin remained kneeling, she announced…

Purvi: I accept your proposal.

Sachin: Thank you. I am really grateful to your majesty.

They finally got to some serious work, as the file had to be finished after all.

* * *

With the issue of the ship settled permanently, I can contemplate on more important ones. Like the little suspense which I built around that incident. Rest assured, the incident is not a major one. It is canon (lifted from the show), and not my creation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Friends!

I have received requests for a Rajvi based story. Please don't get your hopes up. My hands are already full. Sorry to disappoint.

I also received requests for "bold romance." In our fandom, "bold romance" almost inevitably shoots the rating up to M. Very sorry, but I specialize in K rated romance only. Besides, there is a beauty in K rated romance which, in my opinion, lacks in the other type of romance.

Dareya lovers, please bear with me. I promise the next update will be for the Anthology. The lack of Dareya episodes means that I have to rinse and repeat episodes, in the hopes of extracting more chapters from them.

* * *

The file took roughly three hours to finish. While turning the pages of the file, Sachvi's hands touched multiple times. Each time, Sachin shivered, flushed, and then got lost in her thoughts, until she prized him out of there.

Purvi: For the umpteenth time…

She drew in a deep breath, in preparation for yelling.

Purvi: (louder) SACHIN SIR!

Sachin: (perplexed) Yes?! What happened?

Purvi: You are hopeless. I really want to meet that girl.

Sachin: (under his breath) Look into the mirror.

Purvi: What?

Sachin: Nothing. Just… Sorry. I keep getting lost in you.

Purvi: In ME?!

Sachin: I mean I keep getting lost ON you. I said ON you. I told you not to think of the girl. My advice is lost on you.

Purvi: Anyways, I disturbed your daydream to let you know that the file is finished. It's 12:30 already. Let's go for lunch.

Sachin: (thinking) I don't want to spend one more moment with her. One more "puppy eyes" and I'll blurt out everything right in front of her.

Purvi: Hello, sir? Lost again?

Sachin: No. I'll have lunch later. I've got some work.

Purvi: (sly smile) You're having lunch with her?

Sachin: (thinking) That's what I don't want to do. (speaking) No. I just have some work in the bureau.

Purvi: Hmm… Nothing can be more important than lunch right now. I'll help you with whatever work you have. You're having lunch now.

As she said this, she grabbed his muscular arm and dragged him along, hoping to glean from him more pieces of the puzzle over lunch. He shivered at her touch.

Sachin: But… Listen…

No use. Purvi wouldn't listen, and Sachin knew that. How he cursed the moment when ACP decided, on a whim, that he and Purvi should go to the forensic lab! He had been successfully hiding everything from everyone for the past few weeks. Now, overnight, the girl he loved knew that he was in love. Her smiles and puppy eyes were fast ebbing away on his strength to resist.

Sachin: Okay, okay. I'm coming along. Leave my arm.

Purvi: Fine.

At the canteen…

Sachin grabbed a plate and took the bare minimum that was on offer. He could not risk spending more time with her than was necessary. He took a seat. Purvi, of course, plonked herself right next to him once again. Without a word, Sachin got up and moved to a different table. Purvi followed.

Purvi: You're not getting away from me so easily.

Sachin: (pleading voice) Please… I don't want to talk about her…

Purvi: Fine then. If you don't speak up on your own, I'll enlist Pankaj's help.

Sachin: (thinking) What?! No. I can't let her do that. Anything Pankaj knows, the world will also. I must stop her.

Purvi: Still not speaking? Then how about Freddy sir, Shreya, Daya sir, …

Sachin: STOP! I'll talk.

Purvi: Good. (triumphant) Never try to hide anything from a CID cop. (wink) We have our ways!

Sachin twitched at the wink. He was now feeling guilty for having teased Dareya when they exchanged romantic glances in the bureau and elsewhere.

Sachin: (thinking) I guess that's only fair. As you sow, so shall you reap.

Purvi: So this is what I know. My beloved Sachin sir is in love.

Sachin flushed at "beloved."

Purvi: He's too shy to admit it to her and to the world, but I'm too smart (patting her own back), and I figured it out. So here I am, pestering him. The girl must be oh so beautiful, but not more than me, because none other than my Sachin sir is head over heels for her.

Sachin: (thinking) There it goes. On more full on flush. At this rate, I'll have a permanent red tinge to my cheeks.

Purvi: She has long and flowy hair, just like mine. And her name starts with 'P.'

Sachin: Wait! How'd you know that?

Purvi: Do you really think you fooled me? I know you didn't have to pee. It was her name that began with a 'P.' Besides, I am too confident in my puppy eyes. I know you couldn't have resisted them. Anyways, she is a cop, who has no idea that a handsome CID officer is head over heels for her.

Sachin: (thinking) It's become so frequent that now I feel weird if I'm NOT flushing. By default, I keep flushing.

Purvi: So, where does she work? How did you meet her?

Sachin: I work with her.

Purvi: What?

Sachin: I mean I WORKED with her. (biting his tongue)

Purvi: Where does she work? I mean which department? Which city?

Sachin: Mumbai. Please don't ask the department.

Purvi: Okay. Don't bother with the department. She's in Mumbai right now?

Sachin: Yes.

Purvi: Her name?

Sachin: Please, no.

Purvi: Pretty pleeease… (puppy eyes)

Sachin: L… Look. I can't resist your puppy eyes. I promise I'll tell you her name when the time is right. But please spare me now.

Sachin made the promise with absolutely no intention of honouring it.

Purvi: Okay, if you please. I just hope you're telling the truth. You know the consequences, otherwise, don't you?

Sachin: What consequences?

Purvi: What consequences?! Maybe I should let Pankaj explain that to you.

Sachin: No. I swear I'm telling the truth.

Purvi: We'll see.

The lunch time was up. They returned to work and a case was reported. After solving it, the officers dispersed in the evening, but Purvi remained in the bureau.

Sachin: Aren't you going home?

Purvi: No sir. There's some work. I'll just finish it and then go.

Sachin: Need some help?

He bit his tongue as the question escaped him.

Sachin: (thinking) Why don't I have control over my words?

Purvi: No sir.

Sachin: (relieved) Okay. Good night.

The next morning, Sachin woke up to the sound of his doorbell.

Sachin: (thinking) Who is this at this unearthly hour?

It was 07:00 am.

Sachin opened the door. Through barely open eyelids, he saw the figure standing there, and was jolted into his senses.

Sachin: You? Here? So early?

Purvi: Yes. Why?

Sachin: No. I was just wondering… Any work?

Purvi: (serious voice) Do I need to have some work to visit my lover?

Sachin: (shocked beyond measure) Whaaat?!

He took two steps back as he said this. Purvi pushed him back further, entered the drawing room and took a seat.

Purvi: Don't be shocked. I know. Don't ask how. Just tell me how it happened.

Purvi's voice had a seriousness that told him she was not very pleased. Sachin stood there like a five year old kid getting scolded by his teacher.

Sachin: Trust me… Initially I had no feelings for you…

Purvi: Not interested. Tell me how it began.

Sachin: Um… Actually, … I…

Purvi: (loudly) SPEAK!

Sachin was startled, and trembled as he spoke.

Sachin: When you were accused of killing a man inside a lift. _(Episode 1041: "Lift mein anhoni")_

Purvi: Hmm… Carry on.

Sachin: I felt really bad for you. Everyone turned against you. But somewhere deep down, I knew you were not guilty. Besides, you had a fractured arm. You had just been shot a few days back.

Purvi: So, you suddenly fell in love with me when I was accused? That's weird.

Sachin: No, not suddenly. But I kept thinking about you since then. I don't know when and how it happened, but I started feeling mighty uncomfortable when you were around me. I flushed constantly, could not concentrate on anything and messed up everything.

Purvi: Around ME? So you mean to say that the speeding through the red light, overshooting the forensic lab, and forgetting the file in the lab… All of that happened because I was with with you?

Sachin: Precisely.

There was a ghastly silence for a minute or so, during which Purvi stared at him with her piercing glance. Sachin, of course, was too embarrassed to look at anything but his feet.

Sachin: Look, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. There's a reason I didn't want anyone to know. Please just forget everything that happened in the past two days. I promise I'll never bother you.

Purvi's voice had been dead serious all the while. At this point, Sachin was expecting her to shout at him, slap him, even shoot him. He was also expecting that she would report him to ACP. He was mentally prepared for anything that could come his way. Or so he thought.

However, as it would turn out, he was absolutely not prepared for what Purvi did next.

Purvi went into a hysteric fit of laughter. Peals of laughter resounded through the house. Sachin was as perplexed as a human could ever be, and then some. He resisted fainting twice. Yes, the fit of laughter was that long. When she showed no signs of stopping, he mustered enough courage to speak.

Sachin: (trembling voice) P… Purvi? A… Are you alright?

Purvi finally managed to calm herself down.

Purvi: You look so terrified. Why exactly?

Sachin: I… I look terrified?

Purvi: Yes.

Sachin: P… Probably because I'm sleepy.

Purvi: No… That's not the case. I'll tell you why. You think I bite. Trust me, I don't.

Sachin: How did you…

Purvi: Who do you think I am? A CID officer. Remember I was staying back at the bureau?

Sachin: Yes.

Purvi: I went through your service history from the bureau's record room. Went through the list of people you've worked with. Found only one female officer whose name starts with a 'P.' Guess who? Purvi! Long, flowy hair, starts with 'P,' WORKS with you, it all just added up. Thought I'd give you a little heart attack early in the morning, for all the trouble you've given me.

Sachin: (puzzled) Trouble?

Purvi: Going through your records wasn't easy. I had to gas the guard of the record room with chloroform. Poor chap thinks he fell asleep on duty. Then I had to spend three hours in the sweltering heat, scouring through useless files, that should have been digitized anyways. Did I tell you the room has no AC, and I turned on the fan, but had to turn it off immediately because it made such a loud cracking noise that anyone within a one mile radius would know someone is in the record room? To top it all, no windows! Can you imagine? No windows! Even after taking a bath with scented soap, I still smell of sweat.

Purvi's voice was so careless, that it was clear she was enjoying Sachin's predicament.

Sachin: You… actually went through all this trouble? Why?

Purvi: Just wanted to find out who the lucky girl is. Had no idea it would be me.

Sachin: So… you don't mind me falling for you?

Stupid question. But Sachin was so baffled, that anything seemed plausible.

Purvi: Mind? I absolutely love it. Never thought YOU, of all people, could fall in love.

Sachin: So, I guess that all of this gives you a lifetime of bragging rights?

Purvi: Absolutely. It is not every day that a girl gets an uptight cop to fall for her. (wink)

Sachin: So do you feel entitled to a lifetime of teasing rights as well? Because then I may have to reconsider my decision of falling in love.

Purvi: Yes, I will tease you for a lifetime, and no, you don't get to reconsider your decision.

Purvi got up and walked towards the door. As she left, she tossed some words over her shoulder.

Purvi: Bye, darling! See you at the bureau.

Sachin no longer flushed. This was serious.

Sachin: "Darling?!" What do you mean? Wait, … don't call me… (sigh)

Futile attempt. She was already in her car and speeding towards the bureau.

Sachin: (thinking) I just hope she does not spit this out in the bureau.

* * *

Next update may be a little delayed. I need to look after Anthology and Digital Forensics also. Please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Friends!

This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

Sachin was relieved at Purvi's reaction to the revelation. However, he was now feeling even more miserable than he had been for the past few weeks.

Sachin: (thinking) She may reciprocate my feelings, but it will still take me a couple of weeks before I can ever look her in the eye. What about the others at the bureau? What if they find out? Of course, falling for a junior is not without precedent in the CID. Daya sir and Shreya are also a couple after all. But I was supposed to above all that. I was supposed to be a tough cop. (sigh)

Then, suddenly, Sachin remembered something of immediate concern.

Sachin: (thinking) Oh my god! She's headed towards the bureau! I'm supposed to be the first one there. If she reaches there before me, Shreya will surely question her.

He changed into his formals, and headed for the bureau. As he entered the parking lot…

Sachin: (thinking) Purvi's car?! Game up!

No time to wait for the elevator. He took the stairs. As he arrived at the bureau, panting and out of breath, …

Shreya: Purvi? So early? Where's Sachin sir?

Purvi: Um… Actually, … I…

Sachin: (from the door) I'm here.

Shreya: Oh, okay. But Purvi, why are you here so early?

Sachin: I don't know.

Sachin bit his tongue as he realized his folly.

Shreya: Of course you don't. I'm asking Purvi.

Purvi: Yes… I'm here because… Yes, that's it. I'm here because I know you report to the bureau early every day. So I thought I'd give you company. (looking towards Sachin) From now on, I'll report early to the bureau. Is that okay darl… Sachin sir?

Sachin: No. Of course not.

Purvi: No? Why?

Sachin: I mean you don't live as close to the bureau as we do. If you wake up early, you may feel tired.

Purvi: (looking towards Sachin) Anything for you. (quickly turning towards Shreya) Besides, (looking towards Sachin) very soon I'll also shift close to the bureau.

Shreya: You're shifting? When? You didn't tell me.

Purvi: That's because I myself got to know it yesterday night.

Shreya: Oh. But when are you shifting?

Purvi: That decision is not mine alone, unfortunately. (looking towards Sachin) Someone else must concur.

Shreya: (puzzled) Who?

Purvi: I mean I need to find a new house before shifting. So the homeowner must concur. Right Sachin sir?

Sachin: Yes, of course.

Sachin and Shreya moved to their desks, and Purvi approached Sachin's desk on the pretext of discussing a file.

Purvi: Why didn't you have breakfast? Also, if I'm right, you've not brushed. How dirty!

Sachin: What?! How do you know?

Purvi: There's no way you could have done all that in so less time, and then reached the bureau, almost on my heels.

Sachin: You're not supposed to reach the bureau before me. This could have been a disaster. And what's with this "darling"? Please stop that. It almost escaped you a few minutes back.

Purvi: You're coming with me to the canteen right now.

Sachin: The canteen does not open before ten. It's only 08:45 now.

Purvi: Okay then. Let's just quickly rush to your house; it's only five minutes from here.

Sachin: No way. That'll overly raise suspicion. What I suggest is that I'll go to the canteen when it opens. Okay?

Purvi: Okay. But you must not forget.

Sachin: I won't. Now show me the file you brought.

Purvi: Oh, this? It's just a dummy. To fool Shreya.

Sachin sighed and shook his head in dismay.

Purvi: So, tell me darling, what is it about me that strikes you the most? I mean there must be something that made you drool.

Sachin: (face flushed red) Please, no darling. You'll blurt it out in front of someone.

Purvi: (impatiently) I'm waiting for an answer.

Sachin: Um… Your… Your hair. I like the long, flowy hair.

Purvi: (narrowed eyelids) Like? Only like?

Sachin: Okay, love. Uh, uh, love… (nervous) this man loved this girl with long flowy, hair; she rejected him and he killed her. How cruel!

Purvi: (perplexed) What?!

Sachin: Shreya you want something?

Purvi turned around, and almost jumped with shock. Shreya was standing there.

Sachin: (thinking) Game up!

Shreya: Yes, sir. This file requires your signature.

Sachvi heaved a long, audible sigh of relief. Shreya had not heard anything after all.

Sachin: Oh, okay. Let me see.

He signed the file, and Shreya went back to her desk.

Sachin: See what I mean? Your actions continue to remain one step removed from getting us caught.

Purvi: What's the problem if we get caught, anyways? It's not like only Shreya has the right to romance a senior.

Before Sachin could say anything else, Freddy entered the bureau, followed by ACP. Soon the other officers arrived. They wished each other.

Purvi: So, you fell for my hair? What about my face? And the rest of me, of course.

Sachin: Please, get serious now. I can't risk getting caught.

Purvi: No. I'm not relenting. Speak up, now. The files are too boring, and cases don't get reported everyday. I do need something to keep me busy.

Sachin: Okay, okay. Yes, I kind of fell for your hair, and also your smile.

Purvi: My smile?

Sachin: Yes, that half-smile with exposed teeth, that's how I like it. Not your puppy eyed broad smile with an elongated "pleeease."

Purvi: You mean, like pleeease… (puppy eyes)

Sachin: Yes, that's what I don't like.

Purvi: I'll tell you what. That's actually what you like so much that you can't resist. And that's why you don't want me to do it.

Sachin: (shaking his head in dismay) Will I ever be able to hide anything from you?

Purvi: (triumphantly) No, don't even try. Wait… It's ten o'clock now. You should go to the canteen.

Sachin got up to go. Purvi followed him.

Sachin: Wait, why are you coming with me?

Purvi: Just to pester you more. Besides, I could do with a snack. I had breakfast rather early today, (sly smile) so I could drop by and shock you.

Abhijeet: Where are the two of you going?

Purvi: To the canteen, sir.

Abhijeet: So early?

Purvi: Yes, sir. Sachin sir forgot his breakfast.

Abhijeet: Forgot?!

Sachin: Yes, sir. (looking towards Purvi, with not-so-pleased look) I had more pressing matters to attend to, at that time.

Abhijeet: And you, Purvi?

Purvi: Sir I… I'm just offering Sachin sir some company.

Abhijeet: Oh, okay. Come back soon.

At the canteen, Sachin took a good amount of what was on offer. He was hungry, after all. Purvi just took something to munch on. Sachvi sat together, of course.

Purvi: So my hair, and my smile. What about my eyes? (puppy eyes)

Sachin: Would you believe me if I told you I don't like your puppy eyes?

Sachin knew that was a futile attempt.

Purvi: Don't even try. I know. I know your weakness now. I can get you to do anything. (wink)

Sachin smiled coyly and shook his head.

Purvi: See darling, I knew it.

Sachin: Please…

Purvi: (cross) What? You want me to keep calling you sir, like Shreya does with Daya sir? I can't do that.

Sachin: Forget sir. Just call me Sachin.

Purvi: No, darling. (innocently) You know that here in India, we are not supposed to take the names of our husbands, don't you? (puppy eyes)

Sachin: You are incorrigible. Don't ask me to get you out of trouble if anyone hears you using that word.

Purvi: Don't worry. If we ever get in trouble, I'll simply tell them we love each other, and leave them to figure out the rest. (wink)

Purvi got up as she said this, and headed towards the bureau.

Sachin: What?! No, you're not doing anything like that. Please…

Futile attempt.

* * *

When I started this fic, it was just as a distraction from Anthology and Digital Forensics. I never liked the Sachvi ship, or for that matter, any other Purvi based ship, but as the story progressed, I found myself looking out for Sachvi moments on the show, along with Dareya moments. That is something I could not have imagined even a week ago. If they ever become official, I'll include them in the Anthology as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

That evening, all officers dispersed.

Sachin: Hello? Why are you following me?

Purvi: (laughs)

Sachin: Don't laugh. If someone sees us…

Purvi: Don't worry darling. By the way, you may have forgotten, but I haven't.

Sachin: What?

Purvi: Your traffic ticket two days back.

Sachin: (puzzled) What?

Purvi: You want another one?

Sachin: No. But…

Purvi: (interrupting) Then stop talking on the phone when you're driving. Also, I don't want a ticket now. Bye.

Sachin: He… Hello? Hello?

Sachin glanced at his rear view mirror as he let out a sigh.

Five minutes later, Sachin pulled into his driveway, followed by Purvi.

Sachin: Care to explain exactly why you're here?

Purvi: Why? Don't you love me? (puppy eyes)

Sachin: Look, I do. But this way, we'll be caught. Besides, I prefer to keep things slow.

Purvi: Slow? How slow? It's been five weeks since that incident when you fell for me. You didn't even bother to tell me once. Had it not been for ACP sir's sudden decision of sending us together, the weeks could have turned into years before I found out.

Sachin: But…

Purvi: (interrupting) You want to spend the night in the parking lot? So even your neighbours know you're in love?

Sachin: (sheepishly) Sorry. Let's go in.

Sachvi sat in Sachin's drawing room.

Purvi: So, it feels great to know you've had a secret admirer for five weeks. It feels even better to catch him red-handed.

Sachin blushed.

Purvi: Correction. Red-faced.

Sachin: Look, this can't go on forever.

Purvi: (puzzled) What?

Sachin: Teasing me. I mean the way you do it in the bureau, I'm sure someone will catch us. You're not sitting with me in the bureau tomorrow.

Purvi: Why? Can't I help you with your files?

Sachin: Yes, you can. But for how long? If you sit with me everyday, it's sure to raise suspicion.

Purvi: Don't worry. We won't be caught. I'm there.

Sachin: (under his breath) That's all I have to worry about.

Purvi: What?!

Sachin: Nothing. Tea or coffee?

Purvi: Coffee.

Sachin: I'll be back in a minute.

When Sachin was preparing coffee in the kitchen, Purvi sneaked up on him.

Purvi: So, when are you formally, and officially, proposing me?

Sachin was startled by her voice, and turned around to find her breathing down his neck.

Sachin: I… Um…

She moved closer, pushing him to the kitchen counter.

Purvi: Yes… I'm listening.

Sachin: C… C… Coffee… The coffee's ready.

Purvi: Hmm… Not my idea of a romantic proposal.

Sachin: That can wait. I don't like cold coffee. Do you?

Purvi: Me neither.

With this, she moved back, and Sachin heaved a long sigh of relief. They moved back to the drawing room.

Purvi: I'm wondering what you thought of me when you weren't in love. I mean, was I just another random officer for you?

Sachin: Pretty much. I never doubted your capabilities as an investigator. You were exceptional there. I must admit I was quite impressed by your physical strength and endurance at times. But nothing beyond that.

Purvi: Hmm… What about my beauty? Never noticed it?

Sachin: Well, kind of. Never paid much attention to all that, until…

Purvi: Until I got shot, got accused of murdering someone, and almost cried my lungs out in the bureau, proclaiming my innocence. Sweet.

Sachin: (sheepishly rubbing the back of his head) Sorry.

Purvi: We've been together longer than Daya sir and Shreya. If only you fell for me earlier, we would be the "senior" couple now, and would not have to worry about people finding out. (pouting)

Sachin: (sheepishly) Sorry. (boldly) Wait! The same applies to you.

Purvi: (angrily) So you want to say it's my fault?!

Sachin: (sheepishly) No, darling. I was just saying…

Purvi: (laughing) Just kidding. I love your sheepish, don't-scold-me-please look.

Sachin blushed.

Purvi: Oh, and I also love your blushing.

Sachin: It's getting late. You do live quite a distance from here. I suggest you should go now.

Purvi: (sly smile) What if I spend the night here?

Sachin: What?! No way!

Purvi: (innocently) Why?

Sachin: I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong.

Purvi simply stared at him with an intent gaze.

Sachin: I… I mean people may find out. Tales will be spun before you realize.

Purvi: But you live so close to the bureau. Our lives will be much easier that way. I guess I'll just move in with you.

Sachin: Are you insane?

Purvi: Pleeease… (puppy eyes)

Sachin: But darling…

Purvi: (interrupting) Did you just call me "darling"?

Sachin: Y… Yes. I figured that if my puppy eyes don't work on you, maybe this will.

Purvi: (laughing) No, it won't. But keep calling me "darling" regardless.

Sachin: So, I was trying to say…

Purvi: (interrupting) Pretty pleeease… (puppy eyes)

Sachin could no longer resist those earnest, deep black eyes that stared at him.

Sachin: Okay, okay. Fine.

Purvi: Thank you!

Sachin: You're welcome. Now, let me cook dinner.

Purvi: You will?

Sachin: Yes, of course.

Purvi: Okay, let's see. A man speeds through a red light, overshoots the forensic lab, forgets the report at the lab… All because I was with him. Now he wants to cook food, with me pretty much breathing down his neck. What could possibly go wrong?

Sachin: But all that was before the confession. Now I don't mess things so much when you're around.

Purvi: We shall see. I'll help you.

Sachin: No, I'll manage.

Purvi: That wasn't an offer for help. That was a statement.

With this, Purvi trotted off into the kitchen, with Sachin on her heels.

Sachin: But, you're my guest. Allow me to do the cooking.

Purvi: I may be your guest today, darling, but not for long. (wink)

Sachin: Okay, okay.

They finished cooking, and had the dinner.

Purvi: Where are we sleeping?

Sachin: (embarrassed) We… um…

Purvi: Don't blush, now. I mean, where will you sleep, and where will I sleep?

Sachin: Oh, that. There is a spare room. You sleep there. I'll sleep in mine.

Purvi: Okay. Good night, darling.

Sachin: Good night.

Off they went to sleep.

The next morning, Purvi shook Sachin awake.

Purvi: Darling, please wake up. There's a problem.

Sachin: Wh… What happened?

Sachin glanced at his mobile phone. It was 07:00 am.

Sachin: (sleepy voice) Let me sleep, darling. It's only 07:00. This is not your house. We're only five minutes from the bureau. Good night.

Sachin slipped back into his slumber.

Purvi: Wake up, will you. I said there's a problem.

She shook him vigorously, until she was sure she shook out the last traces of sleep from his eyes.

Sachin: What happened? Stop shaking me.

Purvi: Oh, sorry about that. But look. I need something to wear after taking a bath. I don't have spare clothes with me.

Sachin: What?! You should have thought about that earlier. Now what?

Purvi: Quickly run to my house and fetch my clothes.

Sachin: What? Can't you manage?

Purvi: Okay. But then you'll have to manage Shreya. She'll know for sure that I haven't changed, and that I also haven't taken a bath. When she asks, I'll leave you to do the explanation.

Sachin: But…

Purvi: Pleeease… (puppy eyes)

Sachin: Okay, fine. I'm going.

He was not used to getting dragged out of bed so early, but poor Sachin had no other option.

Purvi: Now that you're going, I also wanted some more things. Here's the list.

She whipped out a list of things that she wanted.

Sachin: You knew you'd convince me anyways, so you had this list ready.

Purvi: (triumphantly) Yes! Besides, I'm moving in with you for the time being. It's so convenient.

Sachin: (thinking) Indeed. It is convenient to have someone who you can "puppy eye" into doing anything for you, anytime of the day.

Sachin dragged himself to the washroom, brushed his teeth, and rushed to Purvi's house in his car.

Sachin: (thinking) Oh my god! This list will probably not fit in the boot of the car.

As he sifted through the list…

Sachin: (thinking) What's this?! She wants her entire wardrobe? And how sweet! She just made a single entry in the list stating, "My entire wardrobe."

Of course, that's not all she wanted. The list was long. Sachin managed to cram as much of the list as he could into the boot. The rest were simply seated on the passenger seats, and secured with seat belts if they could be.

He returned, and unloaded all the goods from the car.

Purvi: Love you, darling. You're so sweet!

Sachin: Of course. How could I not be? You didn't exactly leave me an option.

And off she went to have her bath, leaving Sachin to arrange the stuff in her new room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

Sachvi then had breakfast and left for the bureau, separately in their own cars, to avoid raising eyebrows.

Sachin was always the first one in the bureau. Today, however, Sachvi entered the bureau together, and sat together.

Purvi: Now I'm wondering what you did out here so early when you hadn't fallen for me.

Sachin: Nothing. Just went through the files, counted the number of times the clock ticked, and killed flies.

Purvi: I'm also wondering what I did in the bureau when I didn't have anything to keep me busy.

Sachin: Why? Didn't Shreya keep you busy enough?

Purvi: I would have loved to keep myself busy with her, if only she didn't keep herself busy with her Daya sir. Oh, that reminds me. I'm not going to wait half as long for you to propose me. (sly smile) Do it quick, or I may just have to explore other options, you know…

Sachin: Okay, okay. I'll try.

Purvi: Any estimated time of arrival?

Sachin: Soon.

Purvi: (mocking smile) Oh, thank you. That was very helpful.

Shreya: What was helpful?

Sachvi were visibly startled by Shreya's voice. They were so engrossed in each other, that even the normally vigilant Sachin had let his guard down.

Sachin: Uh… um…

Purvi: Sachin sir was very helpful. He helped me out with this file. Thanks sir.

Shreya: Oh. But that's very weird. Since when have you started showing this much interest in your files? I was the one who had to complete them anyways, after you gave your puppy eyes look, and thre…

Shreya trailed off. That was not all Purvi did to get Shreya to complete her files. There was something more. But that could not be blurted out in front of Sachin. Or anyone else for that matter.

Purvi: I just decided to try and do a few things on my own. After all, my threats won't work much longer. (wink) So I thought I should learn a few things from Sachin sir. Right sir?

Sachin: Yes, of course. But what was that about threats?

Purvi: Of course you know. Daya sir…

Shreya: (interrupting) Um… sir…

Sachin: I got it. Never mind.

Shreya blushed, and rushed to her desk. She could hear Purvi's ringing laugh behind her back.

Sachin: Please don't do that. Very soon, she will find out about us. I wager that she'll be the first one to figure out. The threats will turn on us. How do you plan to deal with that?

Purvi: Don't worry, darling. She is too preoccupied with her Daya sir to ever bother about lesser mortals like us. Besides, if she ever does, my puppy eyes, and perhaps a few glycerine-induced tears, should be enough to keep her shut.

Sachin: (shaking his head in dismay) I wonder how I fell for you!

Purvi: Um… Maybe like this? (puppy eyes)

Sachin: Yes. Thanks for the reminder that I really didn't want.

Purvi: You're welcome.

Sachin: So, darling, all this while I've been telling you how I felt about you. So, um… how did you feel about me?

Purvi: I always thought you were handsome; what with your rippling muscles. But I never really had a crush or anything on you. And that's not just because you're my senior. I always felt you were… um… a bit too tall for me. In short, I never really thought much of you, until…

Sachin: Until I sped through a red light, overshot the lab, forgot the file in there… And oh, how can I forget, gassing the poor guard, spending three hours in the sweltering heat of the record room…

Purvi: Yes, yes, I know.

Sachin: (solemnly) By the way, thank you.

Purvi: Thank you? Why?

Sachin: Had it not been for your nosey nature, I would have lost my love. I would never have been able to tell you.

Purvi: Why must you be so afraid? I mean, I'm not a tigress. I wouldn't eat you up if you confessed.

Sachin: I know all that, but falling for a junior just felt wrong.

A long silence followed. Sachin was the first to speak, in the hopes of lightening the serious mood.

Sachin: By the way, what were you saying about my height?

Purvi: Oh, that I felt you were too tall for me. I don't even reach your shoulders. (pouting)

Sachin: So, that's all that kept you from falling for me?

Purvi: (sly smile) Maybe. You never know. A few inches less, and I could have been the first to…

Sachin: (interrupting, loudly) First to hit the goon.

By now, Purvi could read all of Sachin's expressions. She read pure horror on his face. She instinctively knew that it could only mean one thing, and turned around.

Purvi: Good morning, Freddy sir.

Sachin: Good morning, Freddy.

Freddy: Good morning. Are you alright, Sachin sir? You look a bit disturbed.

Sachin: No, no. I'm fine. We were just discussing a case where a goon fled. Purvi shot, but missed by a few inches. That's it. There's nothing more to it, really.

Freddy: Oh. Okay fine.

Freddy moved to his desk.

The other officers soon arrived, and a case was reported.

After solving the case, the team returned to the bureau in the evening. As usual, Sachvi sat together, on the pretext of discussing a file.

Sachin: Are you free tonight?

Purvi: Yes. Why?

Sachin: I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner.

Purvi: Sure. Why not?

Sachin: So it's done. We're going out for dinner tonight.

Purvi: Okay.

After work hours, Sachvi returned home, changed into evening clothes, and drove to a nearby restaurant.

At the restaurant, they took a table for two, and ordered their dinner.

Purvi: Our first evening out. How romantic!

Sachin: Indeed!

Purvi: What if we go for a film tomorrow?

Sachin: Sounds like a good idea.

Sachin had an idea.

Sachin: But on one condition.

Purvi: What?

Sachin: You'll not sit with me in the bureau tomorrow. If we sit together everyday, it is sure to raise eyebrows.

Purvi: No way. I'll sit with you, and we're going to the movie.

Sachin: But…

Purvi placed her finger on his lips.

Purvi: Shh… No more arguments on this.

Sachin nodded like a five year old kid.

Purvi: Good!

Sachin: (thinking) As if "puppy eyes" wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with this. Good lord!

Their order arrived, and they dived into the food.

Sachin took a spoonful, and looked up from his plate.

Sachin: (shocked) Oh my god!

Purvi: What happened?

Sachin: Shh… (whispering) Keep quiet.

Purvi: But…

Sachin: Slowly turn around, and look.

Purvi did as instructed, and was shocked beyond measure.

Purvi: What do we do now?

Sachin: Let's run from here.

Purvi: (sly smile) Or maybe not. I have a plan.

Sachin: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Purvi: (offended) I always know what I'm doing.

Sachin: Okay, okay. But do it quick.

Purvi: You have your phone?

Sachin: Of course I do.

Purvi: Good. Turn on the camera, and click their photographs. I'll also do the same.

Sachvi clicked a few photographs.

Purvi: That should be enough for our defence. Let's get back to eating. Enjoy the food, and don't worry about them.

Sachin: I hope things work out as planned.

Sachvi got back to eating. Sachin gulped down his plate as quickly as he could, choking a couple of times on the food. Purvi, of course, took her own sweet time, and slowly munched on, leaving an impatient Sachin wriggling in his seat and admiring his watch every so often.

Purvi: Calm down, darling. Don't worry. Trust me.

Sachin: Can you please finish your food a tad quicker? So we can get the hell out of here?

A few minutes later…

Shreya: (surprised) Purvi?! Sachin sir?! Here?!

Sachin was half dead by now. Or he could be optimistic, and call himself half alive, but he would rather be pessimistic at that moment.

Purvi: (calm voice) Yes. Why?

Dareya: (together, incredulous) Are you dating each other?!

Purvi: Oh, how I wished we did! But unfortunately, not everyone is as lucky as you.

She whipped out her phone and showed Dareya the pictures she had clicked.

Purvi: Um… Sachin sir? Would you be kind enough to show the pics you clicked?

Sachin: Ye… Ye… Yes… Here they are.

Sachin simply handed his phone to Purvi, who fished out the pictures, and displayed them.

Shreya: What are you doing here? And what are these pics for?

Purvi: Oh, I just wanted to find out about your "important work."

Daya: Important work?!

Purvi: Shreya has been refusing to accompany me to the mall of late, citing some important work. I was just curious.

Shreya: But why did you bring Sachin sir along?

Purvi: I figured that if I came here alone, people would notice. So I asked Sachin sir for help, and we came as a couple.

Shreya: (pleading tone) Please… Don't show these pics to anyone, and don't post them on the internet.

Purvi: Of course we won't. Relax. These are just for memories. Fifteen years down the line, you'll recall these moments. And you'll need some photographic evidence to help you. (wink) We thought we could help with that. I'll email you the pics.

Dareya: Thank you!

Shreya: And I'll go to the mall with you tomorrow. Happy?

Purvi was anything but happy, for obvious reasons.

Purvi: Ah, maybe not. You see, I'm a bit busy tomorrow. Some other day. Besides, I don't want to annoy Daya sir any further. (wink)

Dareya blushed.

Shreya: (under her breath) Thank you, Purvi!

* * *

The next update may be a little delayed, as I need to update the Anthology, and I will probably be without access to my tools for a few days. Please bear with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Friends! I hope I have not kept you waiting for too long.

I am really sorry for the inordinate delay in updating. I had other commitments to attend to during the past weeks.

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

Dareya left the place, blushing brilliant shades of crimson, and absolutely unsuspecting of Sachvi. Sachin heaved a long, audible sigh of relief. His nervous, pale face slowly regained its colour.

Purvi: (triumphantly) See? I'll never let you down.

Sachin: But that was too risky. One misstep, and we'd blow our cover.

Purvi: You mean, you'd blow YOUR cover.

Sachin: What do you mean?

Purvi: I don't even need a cover. You're the one who's paranoid.

Sachin: I'm not paranoid. I have an image of a tough cop to guard.

Purvi: Oh well, so did Abhijeet sir and Daya sir. Okay, I'm done. Let's go.

Sachvi left the restaurant, and headed home. On the way home, in the car…

Purvi: By the way, I'm still waiting for you to propose.

Sachin: I'll try.

Purvi: What?! Seriously? You'll TRY? That's all I get after this long?

Sachin: This long?! It's been only three days…

Purvi: Oh, so the three years we spent before these three days apparently don't count.

Sachin: Yes, they do. But it's only been three days in love. Don't you think it's a bit early? Besides, which film would you like to see tomorrow?

Sachin hoped to change the topic.

Purvi: (cross) You're trying to change the topic.

Sachin: My question remains unanswered.

Purvi: The film? It should be something romantic.

Sachin: Of course. I guessed as much.

Purvi: Let's check out the Internet. We're sure to find something good to watch.

They reached home, and googled for the films they could watch.

Sachin: How about this one?

Purvi: Boring.

Sachin: This?

Purvi: Unromantic.

Sachin: This?

Purvi: No.

After half an hour, Sachvi, no, make that Purvi, finally settled on one film. Which one? The same one, of course, that has two officers falling for each other. _(From episode 968: "Raaz Heroine ki Maut ka")_

Purvi: Yes, that's perfect.

Sachin: Thank you.

Purvi: Why?

Sachin: For deciding on a film before the twenty first century ran out.

Purvi: Are you taunting me?

Sachin: No, of course not. How could I dare to do such a thing?

Purvi: Now, will you book the tickets before they run out?

Sachin: Sure.

He booked the tickets online.

Sachin: There we are. Evening show, topmost row of the hall.

Purvi: Great! A romantic position sure helps when watching a romantic film.

Sachin: Now, I'm really sleepy.

Purvi: Me too. Good night.

Sachin: Good night.

The next morning, Purvi was the first out of bed, as usual.

Purvi: Darling, wake up! I said WAKE UP!

She shook him vigorously.

Sachin: (sleepy voice) What is it, darling? Let me sleep.

Purvi: Okay. Let me make a few things clear. I'm used to getting up at six, and I've been pacing the house for an hour now. Needless to say, I'm bored. And I can be very dangerous when bored. So, in your best interests, get up right now!

Sachin: (thinking) What?! Now I'll have to drag my sleepy head out of bed at seven every day? Why on earth did I fall in love?

Purvi: If you don't wake up right now…

Sachin: Okay, okay, I'm awake.

Sachin sat up straight, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Purvi: Good. And I want you out of bed at six from tomorrow.

Sachin: (thinking) Oh great! All I wanted.

Purvi: Now, off you go for your bath. And don't forget to brush.

She handed him his clothes and a towel.

Sachin: Thank you for yanking me out of my sweet dreams.

Purvi: Oh, really? Who's that lucky girl?

Sachin: No girl. Oh no. I dreamt of a world without girls. That's the only sweet dream for a man already in love, you know?

Purvi: Oh, but I was having a sweet dream about a world where boys don't delay proposing girls. For once, your dream may come true, but mine never will. At least not as long as brave men (pointing towards him) don't stop cowering in front of girls.

Sachin: You are impossible.

Sachin got out of bed and trotted off towards the washroom.

An hour and a half later, Sachin found himself in the bureau, with Purvi sitting beside him, again on the pretext of discussing a file.

Purvi: Don't you love these files? They're true life savers.

Sachin: Sure. Whoever came up with the idea of files in offices must have been in love with a junior… The man here was in love with a junior at his office, who ditched him and he killed her.

Purvi read the same horror on his face once again. She instinctively turned back.

Sachvi: (together) Good morning Shreya.

Shreya: Good morning.

Sachin: (thinking) Saved by a whisker. Once again.

Shreya: Purvi, have you moved closer to the bureau already? I mean did you find the house you were looking for?

Sachin: No she hasn't. (together) Purvi: Sure I have.

Shreya: What? Have you or have you not? And how do you know about that Sachin sir?

Purvi: Rest assured, I have already found the house. I live pretty close to the bureau now.

Shreya: That's okay, but Sachin sir?

Sachin: Actually, that's what she told me when I asked her yesterday in the afternoon.

Purvi: I found the house in the evening.

Shreya: But you were with Sachin sir in the evening.

Purvi: I found the house after spying on you. (wink)

Shreya: Oh, I see. Can I have your new address? So we can hang out when I'm free?

Sachin: (thinking) Game over! (speaking) No you can't.

Shreya: What?! Why?

Purvi: He means you can't hang out with me. I don't want to face Daya's sir's wrath. (wink)

Shreya: (blushing) Oh. But I still need your address.

The conversation was interrupted by the ring of Shreya's phone. From the ringtone, she knew it was Daya.

Shreya: Hello Daya sir? Good morning. How are you? … Oh. I see. … I'll miss you. (looking around) I mean we all will miss you. Come back soon. … Okay, bye.

Purvi: What happened, Shreya?

Shreya: (sad voice) Daya sir is going on an official tour to Delhi. It'll take him a week.

Purvi: Aww… Never mind. I can give you company for the time being.

Sachin: (clears his throat)

Purvi: (thinking) Oops!

Shreya: I guess I'll have to make do with you.

Purvi: What?!

Shreya: I mean, I'll be happy to spend time with you. What's your new address, by the way?

Purvi: Oh, yes. My address is…

Sachin: (interrupting) (coughs)

Shreya: Are you alright sir?

Purvi: Yes, yes, he's fine. Don't worry.

Shreya: How do you know?

Purvi: It's nothing, really. He just downed half a bottle of soft drink when he was with me yesterday. That's why he has a sore throat. So I was saying, my address is this.

Purvi handed Shreya a piece of paper with her, no _their_, address scribbled on it.

Sachin: (thinking) Oh God! Save me!

Shreya: Good. I'll drop by after work. In fact, I guess I'll go straight to your house from the bureau.

Purvi: Sure thing.

Shreya went to her desk and settled down.

Sachin: (low voice) What the heck have you done?

Purvi: Relax, darling. I'm a veteran out-smarter. She will never find out a thing. Besides, it would be rude not to give her my new address, and the poor thing will whine about how much she misses her Daya sir if I don't keep her otherwise engaged.

Sachin: What about the film we were supposed to watch? Uh… This man was supposed to watch a film… He never turned up and his friends assumed him dead…

Purvi needed no further cue. She turned back.

Sachin: Good morning, Freddy!

Purvi: Good morning, sir!

The other officers slowly started streaming in. A case was reported, and off they went for the investigation.

* * *

I thank all the readers who stayed with me despite the delay. I will not allow this fic to fall off the landing page of the archive for a few weeks now. Expect rapid updates to the same effect.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Friends!

This chapter is a continuation of the previous one.

* * *

That evening, after work, at the bureau…

Purvi: Work's done. Let's go.

Sachin: Sure. Let's go.

Purvi: Darl… um… Sachin sir… I was actually talking to Shreya.

Sachin, who had not noticed Shreya standing by, was shocked out of his wits. He almost forgot about the entire plan which Purvi had told him during the investigation.

Sachin: Of… of course… I know. I meant you may leave. I… I have some work here. I'll leave as soon as I get your call.

Sachin bit his tongue. That was a massive slip of tongue, which would never go unnoticed.

Shreya: What?! Her call?

Purvi: Actually, I'll be updating some records online from my laptop. He wants me to let him know when I'm done. That's it.

Shreya: Oh. Okay, let's go. It's getting late.

Sachin: (thinking) Narrow escape!

Purvi and Shreya left together, but in different cars. Shreya was supposed to follow Purvi to her new house. Shreya had never been to Sachin's house, so she would be none the wiser. But, barely half a kilometre from the house, Purvi remembered something.

Purvi: (thinking) Oh no! How could I forget that?

She stepped on the accelerator, and dashed the last stretch with such speed that Shreya was stunned. She could see no reason. She also increased her speed, and pulled into the driveway merely a minute after Purvi, just in time to catch her hastily closing the boot of her car.

Shreya: What happened Purvi? Why did you suddenly speed up?

Purvi: Uh… um… I… I need to go to the washroom.

Shreya: Oh.

She quickly rushed inside, asked Shreya to sit in the drawing room, and went into the washroom. Inside the washroom…

Purvi: (thinking) Whew! That was a narrow escape. If I had not removed the "Inspector Sachin, CID" nameplate from the door… But now I need to dispose it from the car's boot before Shreya finds out.

She was as anxious as a murderer would have been to dispose a dead body.

Of course, she didn't have to use the washroom. Still, she spent two minutes there just so Shreya would not doubt her. She emerged into the drawing room.

Shreya: Purvi, what is it that you were hiding in the car's boot?

Purvi: Hiding? No. I just heard a rattling sound when I was driving. I was checking if anything was rolling around in the boot. It was just the first aid box that got dislodged when I suddenly sped up.

Shreya: Oh. So what have you planned for the evening?

Purvi: I have two tickets to a film. Let's go.

Shreya: Which film?

Purvi: The one which has two new officers falling for each other.

Shreya: What?! Not again!

Purvi: Not again? What do you mean?

Shreya: I've already watched the film twice with Da…

Shreya trailed off.

Purvi: (naughty voice) You liked it so much that you watched it twice with Daya sir?

Shreya: (blushing) Um… Actually…

Purvi: Don't blush. I know everything anyways. Tell me how it happened.

Shreya: Once when I was cross with him, and the second time also when I was cross, but he didn't bother to check which tickets he bought, so we ended up watching the same one twice.

Purvi broke into a fit of laughter.

Purvi: (still laughing) I guess I should ask Sachin to cancel the tickets.

Shreya: What?! Only Sachin? No sir? And why would HE cancel the tickets?

Purvi realized what she had done. She stopped laughing instantly, and tried to concoct a story.

Purvi: Oh, I am sorry. That's Sachin sir. It was just a slip of tongue.

Shreya: And cancelling the tickets?

Purvi: Oh, I meant he should call me back to the bureau. Remember I told you he gave me some work to do on the laptop? Since you have already watched the film, I guess I should do the work at the bureau. (thinking) Not a very convincing explanation. But I hope it works.

Shreya: What?! You can do the work here as well. (sad voice) Besides, I am missing Daya sir.

Purvi: Oh, come on. I was just joking. Of course I'm not going back to the bureau now. I'll just cancel the tickets, and we'll spend the evening chatting and watching TV.

Shreya: That sounds better.

Purvi: Whew!

Shreya: What?

Purvi: Ah, nothing. I'll just fetch something to eat.

Shreya: Okay. But before that, won't you show me around your new house?

Purvi: Oh, sure.

Purvi took her on a tour.

Purvi: This is the kitchen, this is my room, these are the washrooms, and you've already seen the drawing room.

Shreya: Okay. But what about that room? (pointing towards Sachin's room)

Purvi: Oh, that? That's just a spare room. Unused. Forget about it.

Shreya: Let me see.

Shreya headed toward the room and reached for the doorknob. Purvi instantly held her by the hand, and dragged her away towards a staircase.

Purvi: I am yet to show you the terrace. Let's see that. There's a real cool and refreshing breeze that blows there. I go there every evening.

Shreya: Okay, okay. Don't drag me. I'm coming.

Purvi: Oops, sorry. I was a bit excited. You see, the breeze doesn't last too long.

Half an hour later, on the terrace…

Shreya: You said the breeze doesn't last long, but this seems to be a permanent breeze here.

Purvi: Is it so? Who cares? I just wanted to enjoy the breeze. Besides, I'm hungry now. Let's go have something.

Shreya: Me too.

They had some snacks, and chatted about everything under the sun.

Shreya: Purvi, I have been observing you for the past few days. What's wrong with you? You've suddenly started taking over much interest in your files. Of course, that has reduced my work, but I'm starting to get worried now.

Purvi: Oh, that's just… I thought I shouldn't always trouble you. Besides, you should be spending more time with Daya sir than with the files. (wink)

Shreya: (blushing) Oh come on. Okay. You seem to know too much about me. Tell me something about yourself. I mean, any boyfriend?

Purvi: (absent-mindedly) Yes.

Shreya: (excited) Who?!

Purvi: (realizing) N… No one. Have you ever seen me with anyone?

Shreya: (thinking) Of course, she won't tell me this way. I should just check her phone. Call records and texts should reveal a lot.

Shreya instantly reached for Purvi's phone, expecting Purvi to stop her and confirm her suspicions. Instead, Purvi just smiled, and didn't even twitch. Shreya ran to a safe distance, so Purvi couldn't snatch her phone back. Purvi still didn't twitch from her place, and remained smiling.

Purvi: Okay, go ahead. Check the call records, texts, everything. Come and get me when you're done.

Shreya: What?! You won't try to stop me? Have you deleted the records or something?

Shreya checked all the records. Nothing had been deleted. All records of the past few months were intact. Most importantly, there was nothing to suggest she ever talked to anyone apart from her CID colleagues. Even the texts were all innocuous.

Purvi: (smiling and thinking) Advantages of having an entirely offline love story! (speaking) (evil smile) Are you done? If yes, I would like to read out aloud a few texts from Daya sir.

Purvi waved Shreya's phone in the air as she said this.

Shreya: Wait! No! Don't do that!

Purvi ran around the house as she read the texts one by one, with Shreya in pursuit.

Purvi: (panting) Time-out! Time-out!

Shreya: (panting) Give me my phone.

Shreya snatched her phone back.

Purvi: So, found my boyfriend?

Shreya: Seriously. Why don't you get yourself one?

Purvi: Okay, let's hurry to the supermarket right now, and fetch me a boyfriend!

Shreya: You are incorrigible.

Purvi: Sure I am. At least I don't have to worry about people snatching my phone and reading private texts!

Shreya: You do that once again…

Purvi: Okay, okay, let's have dinner.

They had dinner.

Purvi: Alright Shreya. It's getting late. You should go now.

Shreya: Your house is even closer to the bureau than mine. I guess I'll just spend the night here.

Purvi: Why?!

Shreya: What? Is there a problem?

Purvi: I mean, why not? What problem could possibly be there? (thinking) Sachin will kill me!

Meanwhile, at the bureau…

Sachin is the only one present. He had ordered his dinner from the canteen before it closed, in preparation for Shreya's visit to his home. He had the dinner, waiting for Purvi's call.

Sachin: How long does it take her? Does she even remember that I'm swatting flies here in the bureau?

At Sachvi's house…

Purvi: Okay, as you know I have some work. I'll just finish the files, and then go to sleep. You must be tired. You can go sleep now.

Shreya: No, it's okay. I'll help you with the files.

Purvi: No! I mean, Sachin sir has asked me to do these on my own. I wouldn't learn otherwise.

Shreya: Okay, so I'll just watch.

Purvi: No. I'll be tempted to ask you for help if you're around. Besides, I probably won't be comfortable with you looking over my shoulders.

Shreya: Okay, then. I'll go and sleep in the guest room.

Purvi: No way! You're sleeping in my room.

Shreya: No problem. And don't be so formal. I'll be comfortable anywhere. Finish your work and wake me up. I'll come to your room.

Purvi: No, no, no. I insist. You're sleeping in my room. It'll take me a long time to finish the work, and I don't want to disturb your sleep. I'll be in the guest room.

Shreya: Okay, fine.

Shreya went off to sleep in Purvi's room, and Purvi entered Sachin's room (which is what Shreya's believes is the guest room), and locked the door. She double-checked the lock, and called Sachin.

Sachin: Hello? Can I come home now?

Purvi: No, darling, there's a problem.

Sachin: I'm all ears.

Purvi: Shreya's staying here for the night.

Sachin: What?! No, no. That's not possible. What did you do to keep her there? You'll blow our cover.

Sachin sounded almost hysterical.

Purvi: Calm down, darling, calm down. She's just spending the night here. And she has no idea what we're up to. She's sleeping in my room, and I'm sleeping in yours.

Sachin: That feels better. Whatever you do, don't let her enter my room. And listen, put all my clothes back into the closet. Also check my washroom. Just in case.

Purvi: Oh, thanks for reminding. Have you put your clothes in any of the other washrooms?

Sachin: No.

Purvi: Thank god!

Sachin: I'm spending the night here. See you tomorrow.

Purvi: Okay. Good night, darling. Sweet dreams.

She said the last part with a conviction she did not feel.

Sachin: Good night. Sweet dreams.

Purvi thoroughly checked Sachin's room, and his washroom, and put all his smelly clothes back into his closet. She then tiptoed out of the house, fetched the nameplate from the boot of the car, and tucked it into a remote corner of Sachin's closet.

Purvi: (thinking) Now, unless Shreya actually rummages through the closet, she'll have no idea what's going on. Besides, it's just a matter of a single night. I can handle it.

She sure could handle it. Or so she thought.

* * *

Dareya fans, please forgive me. I had run out of ideas on Dareya, but I just got a nice one. I'll try my best to update the Anthology latest by Monday evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

The next morning, Purvi was the first one out of bed, at 06:00 am.

She reached for her phone, as she wanted to call Sachin.

Purvi: (thinking) Poor Sachin! He's had to sleep in the bureau all this while. I'll not disturb him now. Maybe an hour or two later.

Little did she know that she would regret this decision later. Both of them would.

Shortly thereafter, Shreya awoke.

Shreya: Good morning, Purvi.

Purvi: Good morning.

Shreya: When did you go to bed?

Purvi: (puzzled) About eleven. Why do you ask?

Purvi spoke the truth, but honesty is not always the best policy. Especially when you have former lies to guard.

Shreya: What?! So quick? You finished all your work?

Purvi: (thinking) Oh dear! I was supposed to have work to do. (speaking) There wasn't too much work, anyways.

Shreya: But less than half an hour? Did you do it properly? Sachin sir will not be very pleased.

Purvi: Don't you worry about him. I know how to please him.

Shreya: What?!

Purvi: I mean, I please him with my investigation. He does not bother much with the file work.

Shreya: Oh.

Purvi: Freshen up, and then we'll have breakfast.

Shreya: Okay. But I don't have spare clothes.

Purvi: Never mind. You can use mine. They'll fit you just fine. Check in my closet.

Shreya: Okay, thanks.

As soon as Shreya left, Purvi called Sachin.

Phone: The number you are trying to call is presently switched off.

Purvi: (thinking) What?! Why would he switch off his phone, when he knows how critical the situation is?

Purvi then called the bureau landline. The phone rang for a while, then…

Phone: The number you are trying to call is presently not responding.

Purvi: (thinking) That's most singular. Why won't he pick up the phone? Is he alright? I have to get to the bureau. Should I take Shreya's help? No, no. That'll blow our cover. Besides, she's taking a bath. It'll take her a while. I must go now.

She picked her badge, gun, and phone, hopped into her car, and sped towards the bureau. At the bureau…

Purvi: Have you seen Sachin sir?

Guard: No, ma'am. Sir never came down yesterday.

Purvi: What? That means he's in the bureau.

She rushed upstairs. The bureau was empty. She looked beneath all the tables. No one there. Sachin's bag was on his table, but his phone, badge, and he himself, were missing.

Purvi: (loudly) Sachin… Sachin… Darling, are you there?… Can you hear me?

No response.

Purvi descended into the car park, hoping to find him there.

Purvi: (thinking) The guard must have been sleeping. He's probably in his car.

She found his car, but there was no one inside. The instincts of a cop were beginning to replace those of a lover.

Purvi: (thinking) The boot of the car!

It did not matter how improbable it was, but the boot still had to be checked. But, even that did not reveal anything.

Meanwhile, back at Sachvi's house…

Shreya: Purvi, do you have a spare toothbrush?

No response.

Shreya: Purvi? Where are you? (thinking) Maybe she's in the washroom.

Shreya checked the common washroom. No one there. She then headed towards what she believed was the guest room (actually, it was Sachin's room). She headed straight for the washroom. No one there.

Shreya: (thinking) That's weird. Is she doing some kind of a prank? Is she hiding in the closet?

Shreya reached for the closet, placed her hand on the knob, and had turned it halfway through, when a forceful breeze loudly knocked a door shut.

Shreya: (startled) What was that?

She moved in the direction of the sound, and reached the entrance of the house. The door was swinging in the breeze.

Shreya: (thinking) The door's open? Weird. Wait! Where's Purvi's car? That means she's not in the house. Where could she have gone?

Shreya called Purvi.

Phone: The number you are trying to call is presently switched off.

Shreya: (thinking) What?! Where could she just vanish? I should inform Da… No, no. He's away. He can't possibly be of much help now. Sachin sir. Yes. I should inform him. He's stays pretty close to the bureau, meaning it must be pretty close to Purvi's place as well.

Shreya called Sachin.

Phone: The number you are trying to call is presently switched off.

Shreya: (thinking) What?! Both of their phones are switched off? I should head for the bureau. The case seems far more complicated than I had previously imagined. If CID officers are being abducted, Purvi's house may no longer be safe.

She had sufficient reason to think that the miscreants spared her because they had not expected her there; moreover she was in the shower.

She sped towards the bureau. At the bureau, she took the elevator. As she ascended, she heard a faint female voice in the background. Much of it was unclear, thanks to the elevator's gentle, but firm, purr. She could only make out a few syllables.

Female voice: (faint) Sachin… Sachin… Dar…

Purvi was startled by the sound of the approaching elevator.

Purvi: (thinking) Maybe it was a bad idea to shout out "darling" within the bureau. I just hope no one heard this.

The elevator door opened to reveal Shreya.

Shreya: Who's there?

Purvi: It's me, Purvi.

Shreya: You're here? Why did you… Oh my god! What's this?

Purvi: What happened?

Shreya: Why are you in your night clothes?

Purvi: Night clothes?!

Purvi looked down at herself, and was startled.

Purvi: (thinking) How did I forget to change before leaving?

Shreya: Are you alright? Why are you here? And why did you leave without telling me?

Purvi: Sachin sir's missing. You were in the shower, so I thought it wise to not wait for you.

Shreya: Yes, I tried calling him. His phone is switched off. And so is yours, by the way.

Purvi: My phone?

Purvi drew her phone, and checked it.

Purvi: The battery's gone. The charger was in your room. I thought I'd charge it early in the morning, but I called Sachin sir, and his phone was switched off. I then called the bureau landline, but there was no response.

Shreya: How could he pick up the bureau landline?

Purvi: Because he was supposed to be in the bureau for the night.

Shreya: What?! How do you know?

Purvi: (realizing) Remember I called him yesterday night after finishing the work? He said he would spend the night here.

Shreya: But why?

Purvi: You ask too many questions. Let's find him first.

Shreya: Yes. Let's call the other officers.

Purvi: What?! N… No. That won't be required. The guard downstairs told me Sachin sir did not leave the bureau. That means he must be somewhere here.

Shreya: Okay. Let's search.

Purvi: (thinking) Whew! That was close. If Abhijeet sir gets involved, he'll figure out everything.

Shreya: Where are you lost? I said, let's search.

Purvi: I've searched the office floor completely.

Shreya: Maybe he's in a washroom?

Purvi: Yes. Forgot about those.

In five minutes, all the washrooms had been searched. Sachin was nowhere to be found.

Shreya: Are you sure he's in the bureau?

Purvi: Maybe not. The guard could have dozed off. I even searched the car park. His car's there, but he's missing. And his bag is on his table. Only his phone, badge, and gun are missing.

Shreya: Wait a minute.

Shreya powered up a computer, logged into the Central Monitoring System (CMS), and tracked the last location of Sachin's phone.

Shreya: CMS tells me his phone was in the bureau before being switched off.

Purvi: Then I'm certain he's here.

Shreya: How so?

Purvi: Because his phone simply ran out of charge. He's not in any trouble. He did not go home yesterday, and he never brings his charger to work, despite my repeated reminders.

Shreya: Oh. In that case, where could he be?

Purvi recalled a previous incident.

Purvi: Yes, that's it. He's in the record room! That's the only other place he could possibly be in.

Shreya: (puzzled) How do you know?

Purvi: Questions can come later. Follow me.

Shreya: Aye aye, captain!

They reached the record room which was on a different floor.

Purvi: Have you seen Sachin sir?

Guard: No ma'am. No one's been here in a while. Why?

Purvi: Never mind. Just let us in.

Guard: Okay, as you wish.

The guard let them in, and they searched every nook and cranny of the airless inferno. Ten minutes later, two profusely sweating figures emerged.

Shreya: Someone was pretty sure we'd find Sachin sir sunbathing in this inferno, early in the morning.

Purvi: Taunts can come later. Where could he possibly vanish?

Shreya: Staying together isn't helping. Let's split up and search all floors.

Purvi: Sounds like a plan. I'll search the lower floors. You go for the higher ones.

They did as discussed. Purvi started with the ground floor, and combed upwards. Shreya started with the floor above the office floor, and combed upwards. They kept calling out loud while searching, just in case he could hear them.

Purvi: (loudly) Sachin sir… Sachin sir… Sachin sir…

Shreya: (loudly) Sachin sir… Sachin sir… Sachin sir…

Finally Shreya reached the terrace of the building.

Shreya: (loudly) Sachin sir…

Sachin woke up on hearing the calls. With barely open eyelids, he moved towards the source. He finally found her, but she was facing away from him. He approached her, placed his hand on her shoulder, and spoke.

Sachin: Purvi? What happened to your hair? Why are you shouting, dar…

Shreya turned back on the touch. Sachin saw her, withdrew his hand as if he had received a shock, and…

Sachin: (loud shriek)

Shreya was also scared out of her wits, and…

Shreya: (high pitched shriek)

Sachin took two steps back, tripped on a discarded bottle, and fell down. He was now fully awake.

Sachin: You? Here? What are you doing here?

Shreya: I was looking for you. What were you doing on the terrace?

Sachin: I… um… I was just sleeping. Sorry, I mistook you for Purvi.

Shreya: Oh, that's because I'm wearing her clothes. Wait a minute… You actually noticed the hairstyle?

Sachin: I… um… I… It… just looked… out of place. That's it. One minute. You're wearing her clothes? Where's Purvi? Is she alright?

Shreya: She's searching the bottom half of the building. I'll have to tell her that I found you.

Sachin: Call her.

Shreya: Her phone's switched off.

They found Purvi on the office floor.

Purvi: Dar… Sachin sir! Where were you? You had me worried. Why didn't you pick up the bureau landline? And I'm not letting you leave the house without your charger from tomorrow.

The last sentence did not go unnoticed by Shreya.

Sachin: Calm down, calm down. I was on the terrace. The cool breeze, the starry sky, is surely better than this place when you're trying to sleep.

Shreya: But why did you sleep here? Your house is so close. You should have gone back.

Sachin: I couldn't.

Shreya: What?! Why couldn't you?

Sachin: I mean, I had a lot of work to do. It was already too late, so I thought I'd spend the night here.

Shreya: Oh, I see.

Sachin freshened up in the washroom. Of course he could not brush, or change his clothes. Purvi quickly rushed back home, and changed into work clothes.

Purvi again sat next to Sachin on the pretext of discussing a file. But good sense prevailed over Sachin.

Sachin: (low voice) Look, don't sit with me today.

Purvi: Why?

Sachin: Daya sir is missing. With nothing to keep Shreya busy, she may just be overly interested in people around her. And that includes us. Please Purvi, listen to reason for once, and do as I say.

Purvi: Okay, fine.

Purvi moved to her desk. Soon enough, Shreya joined her.

Shreya: Do you know, Purvi, Sachin sir mistook me for you at the terrace today.

Purvi was shocked.

Purvi: What?! What did he say? How did it happen?

Shreya: Relax. Why are you so worried?

Purvi: No… Just like that…

Shreya: Actually, that's because I'm wearing your clothes.

Purvi: Did he say something?

Shreya: No. He just said the hair looks different. I'm surprised he actually noticed your hairstyle.

Purvi: Maybe. Nothing else?

Shreya: No. Why? What should he have said?

Purvi: Nothing, really.

Shreya: (thinking) Something is amiss. Why was Purvi so worried? Was Sachin sir supposed to tell her something that I should not hear? What could it be? And Sachin sir. How did he notice the hairstyle? Something is seriously out of place.

First Freddy, and then the other officers, arrived. A case was reported, and off they went for investigation.

The proposal will come soon, but not before Shreya figures out a thing or two about Sachvi.

* * *

After yesterday's episode, I am so glad I chose Sachin instead of Kavin. After all, it is not always that an ill thought out, impulsive choice ends up on the right side of history!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

That evening, at the bureau…

Shreya: (thinking) The incidents of the morning leave a lot of unanswered questions. If I am to uncover those secrets, I must stick around a bit longer with Purvi.

Purvi: Good night, Shreya. See you tomorrow.

Shreya: Um… Purvi… I was thinking maybe I could spend a few more evenings with you. Until Daya sir returns, that is. I'd get bored to death otherwise.

Sachin: No!

Shreya: No?! Why? Why do you have a problem?

Sachin: N… No… I… I don't have a problem. Purvi may have a problem. Right Purvi?

Purvi: Relax sir. I don't have a problem. Don't worry.

Sachin: Then that's fine, I guess. Purvi, I'd like to talk to you.

Purvi: Sure.

Sachin took her aside. This did not go unnoticed by Shreya.

Sachin: What are you doing?

Purvi: We don't have another option. I can't just shoo her away. Besides, it is just a week.

Sachin: Just a week? What about me?

Purvi: Aww darling… You're so sweet. Can't you manage for a week? (puppy eyes)

Sachin: (sigh) Fine. Just get me my toothbrush and a change of clothes tomorrow.

Purvi: Sure thing.

Sachin: And do that without blowing our cover.

Purvi: I'll try.

Sachin: Good. Wait, what? Try?

Purvi: (loudly) Good night, Sachin sir! See you tomorrow.

With this, Purvi trotted off with Shreya.

Shreya: What was Sachin sir telling you?

Purvi: Nothing. Just about a couple of files that needed work.

Shreya: (thinking) I can bet that was not the case. The day's events afford me enough proof to establish in a court of law that something is amiss. But what? I need to find out.

Purvi and Shreya drove back to Sachvi's house in their own cars.

At Sachvi's house…

Shreya: Purvi, I think we should run the washing machine.

Purvi: Sure.

They dumped their clothes in the machine, and turned it on.

Shreya furtively glanced around the house, hoping to find something that would yield a clue.

Purvi: I'll get some snacks.

Shreya: Okay.

A short while later, the machine beeped to indicate that the job was done.

Purvi: I'll just hang the clothes to dry on the terrace.

Shreya: I'll help you.

Purvi loaded the clothes into a basket, although there weren't too many of them, and carried them to the terrace. The two of them picked up clothes at random and hung them on a clothes line. Suddenly, Shreya held up a pair of trousers, and spoke.

Shreya: Purvi, don't you think these are a bit too long for you? Even the waist is unusually large.

One glance at the trousers told Purvi that she was in trouble. They were Sachin's.

Shreya: And what is this?

Purvi followed Shreya's gaze, only to find that she was staring at an orange shirt in the basket.

Shreya: Orange shirt?! Never saw you in that.

Shreya bent to pick it up.

Shreya: Too large for you, once again.

Purvi: I… I don't seem to remember… Ah, yes. I got those at a sale. They're too large for me, I know. Thought of discarding those.

Shreya: Are you sure? These seem well worn. You wouldn't wear them if you thought they were too large.

Purvi: They must be factory seconds, you see. Poor quality stuff at those sales.

Shreya: Oh, I see.

Purvi: (thinking) Shreya is so easily convinced!

Shreya: (thinking) Something in her voice tells me she's lying. Besides, these are not factory seconds. They're frayed from regular use. Wait a minute. Where have I seen these before? Orange shirt… I've certainly seen this one before. But where?

Shreya's train of thought was interrupted by Purvi's voice.

Purvi: What happened Shreya? Where are you lost?

Shreya: Nowhere. (thinking) Purvi never wears orange shirts.

Purvi: (slyly) Were you thinking about Daya sir?

Shreya: (blushing) No. I was thinking… Let's finish the work.

Purvi: Okay.

They hung the clothes, and moved back down.

Shreya had faint memories of the orange shirt. She had seen it somewhere, and she was sure about it. Exactly where, she could not recall.

They spent the evening chatting, snacking and watching TV. Finally, they had dinner, and went to sleep. It was about 11:30 pm.

As she got into the bed, Shreya suddenly remembered the crucial missing link.

Shreya: (thinking) That's it! I can't be mistaken. How could I not see through this earlier? I took the absence of call records to mean… But it could also mean that they stay close by, and possibly… together! But I'll need more proof before I break this news.

Shreya had an idea. She called the bureau landline.

Sachin: Hello? … Hello? … Who's there? … This is the CID bureau, and I am Inspector Sachin.

Shreya: (muffled voice) Sorry, wrong number.

Shreya immediately disconnected.

Sachin: (thinking) Who was that? Ah, never mind.

Shreya: (thinking) The pieces of the puzzle are slowly falling into place. If all goes well, I'll solve the case before Daya sir returns. In fact, I have to solve it before he returns. I won't have an excuse to stick around with Purvi after that.

Shreya dozed off with an evil smile on her lips, and a sinister plot in her head.

The next morning, Purvi was the first to rise, as usual. She brushed, took a bath, packed a toothbrush, toothpaste and a change of clothes for Sachin. By this time, Shreya was awake.

Shreya: Purvi, you do know that Sachin sir lives nearby, don't you?

Purvi: Of… Of course I do. That's how he gets to the bureau so early.

Shreya: Have you ever visited him?

Purvi: N… No. Why would I?

Shreya: Do you happen to have his address?

Purvi: No. Why do you ask?

Shreya: Just like that. You never know. You may just turn out to be neighbours.

Purvi: Oh, that. Quickly freshen up, then we'll have breakfast.

Shreya: Sure.

They had breakfast, and as they left for the bureau, Shreya noticed something.

Shreya: Purvi, what is that bag?

Purvi: Oh this? Some files that Sachin sir had asked for.

She quickly dumped the bag in the boot of the car, before Shreya could question her any further.

Shreya: I guess I should go in your car today. I'll be returning here anyways.

Purvi: Okay.

They left for the bureau in Purvi's car. At the bureau, they found Sachin asleep at his place, with his head resting on the table. Owing to the incidents of the previous day, Sachin thought it best to sleep in the office, instead of on the terrace, so he could answer calls on the bureau landline.

Purvi: Sachin sir… Sachin sir… (shaking him, loudly) Sachin sir…

Sachin: (sleepy voice) Let me sleep Purvi. We're only five minutes from the bureau.

Shreya: (puzzled) Only five minutes from the bureau? We're AT the bureau.

Sachin was jolted out of his slumber on hearing Shreya's voice.

Sachin: Ye… Yes, that's what I meant. We're AT the bureau.

Shreya: Why did you not go home? It's only five minutes from here.

Sachin: There was some work that had to be done.

Shreya: But I saw the files yesterday. There wasn't so much work that you'd have to spend the night in the bureau. Besides, you could have asked for help. Why did you decide to do it all on your own?

Sachin: I… I… I just like doing file work.

Shreya: What?! Oh, that reminds me. Purvi had a bagful of files for you. Where's that?

Purvi: Oh, I'm so sorry. I left it in the boot of the car.

Sachin: (puzzled, looking towards Purvi) Files? What files?

Purvi: The same ones, sir, that you had asked me to bring. Don't you remember?

Sachin recalled that he had asked for supplies.

Sachin: Oh, those.

Shreya: I'll get them from the car.

Sachin: No, that won't be necessary. Give me the keys. I'll be using them anyways.

Shreya: Using them?!

Sachin: I mean, checking them. For errors.

Purvi handed him the keys, and he took the elevator to the ground floor.

Shreya: Why did he go down?

Purvi: How do I know? You see how eccentric he is? I mean, who likes file work?

Shreya: I don't know about him, but you've also been into a lot of file work lately.

Purvi: That doesn't mean I like it.

Shreya: Only time will tell.

Purvi: What?!

Shreya: Nothing.

A short while later, Sachin appeared, wearing fresh clothes.

Shreya: Sir? Did you go back home?

Sachin: No. Why?

Shreya: Um… Your clothes… They look different.

Sachin: (thinking) Oh no! How could I forget? (speaking) Ye… Yes. I changed.

Shreya: But how? If you did not go home…

Sachin: I had these clothes in the boot of my car.

Shreya: Oh. But then why didn't you change yesterday?

Sachin: Because…

Purvi: (interrupting) You ask too many questions. Sachin sir hasn't had a very pleasant night anyways, and on top of that you bombard him with questions early in the morning.

Sachin: (thinking) Thank you, Purvi! (speaking) No, no. That's not a bother at all. But let's get to work, now.

Shreya: One last question to Sachin sir, if you don't mind, Purvi.

Purvi: Wh… Why would I mind?

Sachin: Yes?

Shreya: Where are the files that you went to fetch?

Sachin: Those files?

Shreya: Yes, those files.

Sachin: I… um… I… left them in the record room.

Purvi: Now, if you're done with your interrogation, let's allow Sachin sir to have breakfast.

Sachin: Yes. I'm going to the canteen. Be back in fifteen minutes.

Sachin left for the canteen. It was 09:00 am already, and Freddy entered the bureau.

Shreya: (thinking) Record room. Somehow, that inferno has been getting too much importance of late. Both from Sachin sir, and from Purvi. There's something unusual about that place. Something between Sachin sir and Purvi. Purvi headed straight for the record room when searching for sir yesterday, when there are so many other places to choose from. Sachin sir dumped the files in the record room, or at least so he claims, but that's usually the job of the janitor.

Purvi: Shreya? Where are you lost?

Shreya: Purvi, don't you think you worry too much about Sachin sir?

Purvi: What?! I mean that poor thing's not gone home in two days. He's been sleeping in the bureau. I pity him. Don't you?

Shreya: That's exactly my point. Why hasn't he gone home in two days? The work wasn't so much to warrant spending even one night, and he's spent two.

The other officers soon streamed in. A case was reported and off they went for the investigation.

* * *

Am I the only one who caught the unmistakable Sachvi moment on screen in yesterday's episode? No one else seems to be talking about it. Weird.

Dareya fans, please bear with me. The Anthology update will land before 07:00 pm tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

That evening, after work…

Purvi: Darling, why don't you stay in my house for the time being?

Sachin: Too far. Way too far. Too much of a risk. I won't be able to wake up early, and our able colleagues will order a search and rescue, that'll start with my house. Sorry, OUR house. Then there'll be no one to rescue me when I actually need it. When our cover is blown, that is. Um… ah… Our cover was blown, and I was almost shot in the encounter.

Purvi instinctively turned around.

Shreya: What cover?

Sachin: Oh, that was during an encounter, a few days back.

Shreya: Which one? I don't remember anything of the sort.

Purvi: Maybe because you were busy with Daya sir. Let's go, it's getting late.

Shreya: (thinking) Someone's not telling the truth.

At Sachvi's house…

While chatting with Purvi, Shreya was extra cautious to avoid blurting out anything that would alert Purvi. She completely avoided talking about Sachin, and instead talked about Daya, and how much she missed him.

Purvi: (thinking) Good thing she's now preoccupied with her Daya sir. I hope she stays that way, and does not turn too curious in the remaining days.

After a while, they had dinner.

Shreya: Good night, Purvi.

Purvi: Good night. (slyly) Sweet dreams…

Shreya: (thinking) I'll have my revenge very soon.

Shreya waited in her room for an hour, and then stole across the drawing room, and into Purvi's room. After making sure that she was in deep sleep, Shreya left for the bureau. The time was 12:30 am.

At the bureau, she headed straight for the record room. En route, she found Sachin sleeping peacefully, with his head resting on his table.

Shreya: (thinking) So this is the file work that he does everyday. Interesting.

Outside the record room…

Shreya: I wanted some files. Um… There's been an emergency.

Guard: Which ones, ma'am?

Shreya: The same ones which Sachin sir left here early in the morning.

Guard: I'm sorry, I don't know where he kept them. I wasn't on duty. The other guard must have seen.

Shreya: But aren't you supposed to be on duty at around eight to eight thirty in the morning?

Guard: Yes, that's when I am on duty.

Shreya: Sachin sir came here at around that time.

Guard: No ma'am. He did not.

Shreya: Are you sure?

Guard: Yes. No one came, in fact.

Shreya: Did anyone else come here in the past few days?

Guard: Yes. The janitor comes here every evening after work.

Shreya: No, I meant, any of the officers?

Guard: No ma'am. Officers never come here. In fact, I was surprised when you and Purvi ma'am decided to look for Sachin sir in the record room.

Shreya: Okay, let me in. I have to check a few things.

In the sweltering heat of the record room, Shreya searched for something, anything, that was even slightly amiss. Suddenly, amongst a rack of dusty old files in a forgotten corner of the room, a relatively clean patch of files caught her attention.

Shreya: (thinking) These files. They have been messed with.

The files were not labelled, but it was clear that the rack was seldom touched. The other racks were much cleaner, due to regular use. Shreya plucked files from the clean patch one by one, and opened them.

Shreya: (thinking) Nikhil's service record… My own service record… Pankaj… Ah! Sachin sir's service record. Whatever is amiss, it's in here.

Two minutes later…

Shreya: (aloud) Oh my god! How's this possible?

Shreya whipped out her phone, and took a picture of the page she was reading.

To be absolutely sure, she searched for Purvi's service records as well. They were in a part of the rack that was still dusty, indicating they had never been messed with. Shreya went through the file, but did not find anything interesting.

She carefully placed those files back in the rack, and headed home. She stole back in as stealthily as she had stolen out, and dozed off in her room.

The next day, Purvi was the first to rise. She freshened up, packed a change of clothes for Sachin, and prepared breakfast. Shreya was up shortly. They had breakfast, and left for the bureau in one car. Shreya noticed the bag that Purvi was carrying.

Shreya: Are those some files for Sachin sir?

Purvi: Yes, of course.

Shreya: Did Sachin sir spend one more night in the bureau?

Purvi: Yes. He is so hardworking. Hasn't gone home in three days.

Shreya: We've never had so many files to complete. Something is fishy.

Purvi: What could possibly be fishy? You think too much. There we are. Get off.

Shreya: Um… Purvi, don't forget to take the files with you today. Your Sachin sir will have to run down once again.

Purvi: No… Wait, what?! MY Sachin sir?

Shreya: (thinking) Oops! (speaking) I mean, Sachin sir must be tired. You don't want him to run downstairs, do you?

Purvi: (thinking) But I also don't want him to open the bag in front of you. What do I do?

Shreya: What are you thinking? Let's go.

Purvi: Sure. Let's go.

Shreya: And take the bag.

Purvi: Yes, yes.

Purvi took the bag, in violation of the original plan. She had no idea how Sachin would react to the changed circumstances.

They reached the office floor, and found Sachin dozing on his table.

Purvi: Sachin sir… Sachin sir… (shaking him) Sachin sir!

Sachin: (sleepy voice) Let me sleep (unclear word). We are just five minutes from the bureau.

The unclear word, of course, was unclear only to Shreya. Though the voice was sleepy, Purvi had no qualms picking up that one word.

Purvi: (thinking) Good lord! Dare you tell me later that I blew your cover.

Shreya: Again five minutes from the bureau? How do you reach five minutes from the bureau in your dreams? We're AT the bureau!

Sachin was jolted out of his slumber upon hearing Shreya's voice.

Sachin: What?! I mean, good morning.

Shreya and Purvi: Good morning, sir.

Shreya: What was that about five minutes from the bureau? How do you end up five minutes from the bureau every morning?

Sachin: I… I must have been dreaming.

Shreya: The same dream? For two consecutive nights?

Purvi: You question too much. How can he control his dreams?

Shreya: Purvi, why don't you give him the files you brought for him?

Purvi: Oh, sure. These, sir, are the files that YOU asked for two days back. Remember?

Sachin: Oh, of course. Give me.

Sachin grabbed the bag, and rushed towards the elevator.

Shreya: Where are you going, sir?

Sachin: Record room.

And he vanished into the elevator.

Shreya: Why is he keeping the files in the record room? He could have left them here. The janitor would take it there.

Purvi: How do I know? You know he's spent three nights here. He's mad.

Shreya: After you.

Purvi: What?!

Shreya: I mean, no one can rival you in madness. He's second, after you.

Purvi: (narrowed eyelids) So, you think I'm mad?

Shreya: No, of course not. Forget that.

A short while later, Sachin returned, in fresh clothes.

Shreya: Sir, your clothes…

Purvi: (interrupting) Questions later. Breakfast first. Sir, off you go, before she bombards you with questions.

Sachin: Sure.

Sachin rushed towards the elevator, and vanished once again. No one wants to face a curious Shreya. Ever.

Shreya: Why did you send him off?

Purvi: To protect him from you.

Shreya: Why are you so bothered?

Purvi: Why wouldn't I be? Three nights with these files… If I spend so much as three hours, I'll go crazy. He's spent three nights, and you want him to face your interrogation?

Shreya: But don't you find it odd that he changed clothes?

Purvi: No. And neither will you. Get to work now. There comes Freddy sir.

The other officers streamed in. A case was reported, and off they went for the investigation.

* * *

The next chapter will finally have Shreya blowing Sachvi's cover, and should land before twelve in the afternoon tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Friends!

Thanks to some quirks in the way FanFiction handles chapters, and due in part to my rapid-release updating in the past few days, the last chapter may not have been visible for long. Please read the last two chapters if you have not already, before continuing with this chapter.

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

That evening, after work…

Shreya: Purvi, I don't think I'll be able to go with you today.

Purvi: Why?

Shreya: I'll have to go home.

Purvi: (elated) What? (trying to appear normal) Why? Any problem?

Shreya: Actually, um… Yes! … My plants need watering.

Purvi: Plants? Since when? I never saw anything of the sort.

Shreya: Um, actually…

Purvi: Oh, I understood. You need some privacy, so you can video chat with Daya sir. Great!

Shreya: (blushing) (thinking) Think what you have to. The more you tease me, the more painful I make it for you.

Purvi: Okay, no problem. But what about your car?

Shreya: Take me home in yours, and I'll drive away from there.

Purvi: Will you come back tomorrow?

Shreya: No. I'll be… um… busy.

Purvi: That's great!

Shreya: What?

Purvi: I mean, it's great that you are giving Daya sir some time. Otherwise, I'd have to face his wrath.

Shreya: Oh.

Purvi immediately told Sachin about this development. Shreya noticed the look of relief on his face after Purvi talked to him.

Shreya and Purvi drove back to Purvi's house, from where Shreya drove away in her car. Or so Purvi thought.

Purvi called Sachin.

Purvi: Darling, she's gone! Come back right now!

Sachin: Finally!

Sachin drove back instantly. As he alighted from the car, and move towards the door, Purvi literally pounced on him, and embraced him in a tight hug. Sachin almost lost his balance.

Purvi: Darling, you have no idea how much I missed you.

Sachin: I do, for I missed you even more.

As they were lost in each other's arms, they felt each other's breath, and heard heartbeats. They remained in the embrace for a quite a while.

Shreya, who was hiding in the nearby bushes, saw everything, though she could not hear anything.

Shreya: (thinking) This has to be the news of the millenium! I am a short while away from exacting revenge. A little photographic evidence can't do any harm.

Shreya whipped out her phone, and captured a couple of photographs. Sachvi were so engrossed in each other, that even the bright flash of the phone did not disturb them.

Finally, they separated. No, Purvi separated.

Purvi: You smell so bad!

Once the initial ecstasy was over, her other senses kicked in.

Sachin: Ever tried not smelling after not bathing for four days?

Purvi: Oops, sorry. Take a bath, now.

Sachin: I would have, anyways.

Sachin took a bath. A long one at that. Even the touch of water on his skin now felt foreign to him. A ton of grime and dirt made its way down the drain, as he stood in the shower. Twenty minutes later, he emerged.

Sachin: Ah… Feels good to be home.

Purvi: Sure does.

Outside, Shreya called Freddy.

Shreya: Freddy sir, are you busy?

The clang of metal could be heard in the background.

Freddy: I'm doing the dish… I mean, I'm helping my wife do the dishes.

Shreya: Sir, this is more important than that. For all we know, Sachin sir could be doing the dishes with Purvi, now.

Freddy: What?! Sachin sir… Purvi… I don't understand.

Shreya: You will. Just meet me outside Sachin sir's house.

Freddy: Okay, I'll try.

Shreya then called Pankaj.

Shreya: Pankaj, are you busy?

Pankaj: (muffled voice) Yes.

Shreya: What happened to your voice?

Pankaj: (muffled voice) I'm busy eating.

Shreya: Oh god, Pankaj. Stop eating, and meet me outside Sachin sir's house. Or don't blame me if you miss out on the fun.

Pankaj: Fun? I'm coming right away.

Shreya let out a long, but suppressed, evil laughter.

Meanwhile, inside the house…

Sachin: (loud shriek)

Purvi: (concerned) What happened? Are you all right?

Sachin: Something pricked my hand.

Purvi: Let me see.

Blood was oozing out of a small wound on his thumb. Purvi instinctively sucked on the wound. Sachin was shocked by this act, and left speechless. A short while later…

Sachin: Uh… um…

Purvi withdrew the thumb from her mouth.

Purvi: I was… um… Why can't you take care of yourself?

Sachin: I don't know. I was trying to remove my smelly clothes from the closet, when something pricked. Let me check.

He removed the clothes that Purvi had stuffed in there.

Sachin: My nameplate? Why did you keep it in the closet?

Purvi: Oh, so maybe I should have left it out on the door for Shreya to see.

Sachin: Oh, that. Sorry I almost forgot.

Purvi: Let me put it back where it belongs.

Purvi placed the nameplate on the door.

By this time, Freddy and Pankaj were already on the scene, and were hiding in the bushes.

Freddy: Don't you think it's too dark here? (scared voice) What if spirits…

Shreya: There are no spirits here, sir. Except maybe the spirit of love, which has Sachin sir and Purvi in tight embrace.

Freddy: What?!

Shreya: Look at that car.

Freddy: That's Purvi's car, right?

Shreya: Yes. And there's Sachin sir's car.

Freddy: Yes.

Shreya: Both of them are here. In this house. In Sachin sir's house.

Freddy: So what?

Shreya: Sir, they are in love.

Freddy and Pankaj: (together) What?!

Shreya: Yes sir. See this.

Shreya showed the photographs that she had clicked on her phone.

Pankaj: (excited) When is the engagement? When's the marriage?

Shreya: You seem more eager than either of them.

Pankaj: I just hope they have good food out there.

Shreya: Yes, of course. First let's congratulate them.

Pankaj: Sure. Let's go.

Pankaj got up from the hiding place. Shreya also got up. Freddy pulled them back.

Freddy: What are you doing? Like this? No. There's no fun. We'll do all of this in the bureau. There'll be more people around, the stakes will be higher, and they'll blurt out the truth at once to avoid a scandal.

Shreya: You're right sir. Besides, there are still many facts that require clearing up. It would help to have them blurt out truthfully, instead of trying to hide things.

Freddy: So it's done. We're meeting early at the bureau tomorrow. Pankaj, set your alarm to six in the morning if you don't want to miss out on the fun.

Pankaj: Yes sir.

All of them went home.

The next morning, at the bureau, Sachvi are the first to arrive. Shreya also arrives within minutes.

Shreya: Working on files?

Sachvi: (together) Yes.

Shreya: Sir, did you spend the night at the bureau?

Sachin: No. Finally went home after four days.

Shreya: I know.

Sachvi: (together) (puzzled) How do you know?

Shreya: Um… I mean, you just told.

Sachvi: (together) Oh.

Freddy and Pankaj also arrived within minutes. _Strike team on the ground._

Shreya motioned to them, indicating them to surround Sachin's table, where Sachvi were seated. They did so. _Strike team in position._

Sachvi were so engrossed in the "files," that it took them a while to realize that three pairs of keen eyes were set on them. _Targets have established visual contact with the strike team._

Sachin: Wh… Why are you staring at us?

Shreya made the first move. _All units, weapons free!_

Shreya: Isn't it weird, Purvi, that Sachin sir's address matches with your new address?

Sachvi: (together) What?!

Sachin: No, no. That's not possible.

Shreya: Oh, really?

Shreya showed the photograph of Sachin's address in the service records.

Shreya: So, Purvi, still want to deny?

Purvi: No, when did I deny? Sachin sir was denying. These records are outdated, you see. We'll ask ACP sir to update them.

Shreya: Sure they are outdated. They can't possibly take into account two officers moving in together.

Purvi: What?! No. We've not moved in together.

Shreya: The records may be outdated, but these pics aren't.

Shreya showed them the photographs of Sachvi hugging each other with the house in the background. Sachvi were shocked beyond measure, and it showed.

Shreya: Anything in your defence?

Sachin made a feeble, last ditch attempt to salvage his dignity.

Sachin: Oh, that. I… I just went there to give her some files. I don't stay at that address any longer.

Shreya: A convincing explanation, were it not for this.

Shreya showed the picture of the nameplate immediately after Purvi replaced it, with Purvi standing next to the door.

Shreya: And not to mention the fact that you don't usually go around hugging your female colleagues. Oh, I almost forgot.

Shreya produced two transparent packets from a bag.

Shreya: Purvi, you will keep your mouth shut. So, Sachin sir, are these your clothes?

Sachin took one glance at the orange shirt, and knew they were his.

Sachin: Where did you…

Shreya: (interrupting) Yes or no?

Sachin: Yes.

Shreya: (to Purvi) Now speak. Factory seconds, too large for you, bought at a sale. Does any of that still hold?

Purvi could only stare down. Sachvi felt like murderers being interrogated. Suddenly, the three pairs of curious eyes trained on them seemed menacing.

Sachin: I can explain.

Shreya: That's all we want. Let's make this painless for all of us.

Sachin: Wait… ALL of us? What do Freddy and Pankaj have to do with this? How did they get involved?

Shreya: Consider yourselves lucky. It could have been ACP sir grilling you.

Purvi: What do you want?

Shreya: Now you're talking. We just want simple answers to simple questions. No lies. If you want to avoid a scandal, that is.

Purvi: Go ahead.

Shreya: When did this start?

Purvi: About a week back.

Shreya: Good. How did it start?

Purvi: We were on our way to the forensic lab. He seemed lost. He overshot the lab, sped through a red light, and appeared completely lost. Finally, I had to drive.

Shreya: Full story, please. With special emphasis on the record room. I know something happened there. I just don't know what.

Purvi narrated the full story. Sachin flushed red with shame, and stared down.

Shreya: And you moved in with him just a day later? That's fast.

Pankaj: What is the non-veg menu?

Purvi: (puzzled) What?

Pankaj: At your engagement and marriage, I mean.

Freddy: Which hall are you booking? Please not City Marriage Hall. (scared voice) I've heard that it's haunted.

ACP: What rubbish?! Haunted? Freddy, you've started again?

Ice, not blood, filled Sachvi's veins as they saw the ACP.

ACP: What the heck is haunted?

Freddy: C… C… City Marriage Hall.

ACP: Even if it is, how should that bother you?

Sachvi finally regained their composure. ACP hadn't heard the whole conversation, after all.

Freddy: Sachin sir…

Shreya: (interrupting) Sachin sir had to go there on an investigation. We were just discussing the matter.

ACP: Okay.

ACP went into his cabin.

Shreya: Do you still call him sir?

Purvi: N… Yes. I do.

Shreya: No lies. You could either say it yourself, or I could show you a recording.

Shreya reached for her phone.

Purvi: No! Darling. It's darling.

Shreya: (to Sachin) And Sachin sir?

Sachin: Same here.

Shreya: Ah, that's better. Thank you for telling me what I didn't know.

Purvi: (puzzled) Didn't know?

Shreya: There's no recording of that. Nor did I know. I just guessed.

Purvi: That's cheating!

Shreya: (triumphantly) Everything's fair in love and war. You're in love with Sachin sir, and I'm at war with you!

* * *

Finally, some romantic moments. I hope I have assuaged demands for light romance. Expect some more romantic moments in the upcoming chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

Soon, the other officers streamed in, and a case was reported. During the investigation, the team was split. As luck would have it, Sachvi ended up together, on a long drive to a remote village where facts concerning the case needed clearing up.

ACP: Sachin, Purvi - off you go to this village. And do not come back empty-handed.

Shreya: No sir. They won't. (slyly) After all, they're together.

ACP: (puzzled) How do you know?

Purvi: S… Sir… She trusts me. That's it, really. Dar… Sachin sir let's go.

Purvi hopped into the car, and Sachin sped down the highway as fast as he could.

Sachin: Finally, our first long drive. Discounting the ones we had before falling in love, that is.

Purvi: Which is all the more reason to drive slow.

Sachin: What?

Purvi: Give the accelerator some rest, for god's sake. Why do you want to end it early?

Sachin: I don't. Besides, it'll still take us long enough, and maybe, just maybe, we'll spend the night there.

Sachin reached for the gearstick, and changed a gear. A sly thought seized Purvi. She placed her hand on Sachin's and gripped it tightly, pinning it to the gearstick. Sachin shivered on her touch.

Sachin: What are you doing?

Purvi: (innocently) Why? Can't I touch you, now?

Sachin: You can, but I'm trying to get us there before sundown…

Sachin was interrupted by a pothole. He only had his right hand on the steering wheel, so he veered right, and crashed into a tree.

Fortunately enough, Sachvi had their seat belts on, so they were intact. That is more than could be said for the car. Much more. It was a complete wreck.

It was futile now, but Sachin completed his sentence nevertheless.

Sachin: (glaring at Purvi) … and preferably in one piece!

Purvi: What?! Don't look at me like that. We're still in one piece.

Sachin: Oh, but the car isn't.

Purvi: It's too hot in here without the AC. Let's get out.

Sachin: (incredulous) Are you for real? No seriously, are you for real? Who thinks of the AC when… (sigh) Why do I even bother?

The driver door opened, and Sachin got out, but the passenger door was jammed due to the impact.

Purvi: Darling I can't get out.

Sachin: Can you lower the window?

Purvi: No.

Sachin: Try shattering the glass with your gun.

Purvi: Okay.

She disengaged the safety, did the slide, and trained the gun right at Sachin through the window.

Sachin: STOP! What are you doing? You want to kill a few people around here?

Purvi: (innocently) But you asked me to use the gun.

Sachin: I didn't ask you to shoot. Engage the safety right now. And use pistol whips to shatter the glass.

Purvi: Oh. Never thought of that.

Sachin: When do you ever think? Now be careful. Don't let shards come your way.

In a few strikes, the glass was completely shattered.

Sachin leaned over.

Sachin: Here, give me your hand. I'll pull you out through the window.

Purvi did so. With some effort, Sachin managed to pull - yank - her out of the window. He lost his balance, and fell down. Needless to say, Purvi fell right on top of him.

For a while, they remained lost in each other. Purvi was the first one out of the trance.

Purvi: Darling…

Sachin: Uh… um… sorry.

Sachvi managed to get back on their feet.

Sachin: Let's call for help.

Purvi: Sure. And let them know that we crashed the car because we were romancing each other.

Sachin: You mean you were romancing me.

Purvi: What difference does it make? Besides, I don't want to face ACP sir's wrath. I'm not going back empty-handed.

Sachin: So what do you suggest? How do we hide this wreck?

Purvi: Simple. We don't need to.

Sachin: I could do with some more clarity.

Purvi: Listen. We'll finish the investigation, and then tell them that we crashed the car on our way back, due to a rogue truck.

Sachin: Doesn't make much sense. I'm calling for help.

Purvi: Please… (puppy eyes)

Sachin: No…

Purvi: Pretty please… (puppy eyes, pouting)

Sachin: Okay, okay. You win.

Purvi: (triumphantly) Yes!

Sachin: Now how do you plan on reaching that place?

Purvi: There should be buses.

Sachin: Let's ask the locals.

Half an hour later, Sachvi were atop a bus. Yes, atop, not aboard.

Sachin: Great. Just great. You just made my life a tad more adventurous than it already was.

Purvi: (laughing) I know, I know. I have a penchant for causing adventure.

Sachin: Correction. Misadventure.

Sachin's phone rang.

Sachin: Hello?

ACP: Where are you?

Sachin: Atop a… I mean behind a bus…

ACP: What?!

Sachin: I… mean… we're behind a bus that goes to that village.

ACP: I showed you the map, didn't I? Speed up and get the hell out of there.

Sachin: Traffic jam, sir.

ACP: What?! Traffic jam? On the highway?

Sachin: Purvi caused an accident.

Purvi: (laughs)

ACP: What?!

Sachin: I… I mean… potholes… (glaring at Purvi) potholes caused an accident.

ACP was no longer talking. He was howling.

ACP: How long will take you two?

Sachin: We'll reach the village as soon as the jam clears.

ACP: Alright. (under his breath) Hopeless creatures!

The call got disconnected.

Purvi was still laughing.

Sachin: What's so funny? ACP sir wants my head.

Purvi: I know. I could make out as much.

Soon enough, Purvi's phone rang.

Shreya: Enjoying your long drive?

Purvi: Sure. As much as you're missing your Daya sir.

Shreya: Yes, yes, I know. Poor Sachin sir. How much you must be pestering him!

Purvi: No. (innocently) I didn't pester him.

Sachin: (thinking) Look at her. How innocent! Who'd believe she's a devil?

Shreya: From what I gather, you may have to spend the night with him. (slyly) Make good use of it!

Purvi: Sure. Like you've made excellent use of all the nights you've spent with your beloved Daya sir.

Shreya: Look…

The phone beeped twice.

Shreya: Oh wait… I just remembered something important. I've got to go.

Purvi: (laughing) You remembered something important? Or Daya sir remembered you?

Shreya: Bye!

Sachin: Did I not tell you that Shreya will be the first one to figure out?

Purvi: Yes, you did.

Sachin: (mocking tone) Someone told me back then, "Don't worry darling. I'm an expert out-smarter. She'll never figure out."

Purvi: (laughing) You look cute.

Sachin: What?

Purvi: You look cute when trying to mimic me.

Sachin: (shaking his head) You are impossible.

A few hours later, the bus reached the village. It was 10:00 pm.

Sachvi, who were sitting huddled together, got off the bus.

Purvi: Darling I'm really tired. Sitting atop a bus, trying to hold on for dear life isn't as pleasant an experience as I thought it would be.

Sachin: Next time, try not to break down the car you're travelling in.

Purvi: If I distracted you, you're the one who got distracted.

Sachin: Distracted? DISTRACTED?! You pinned my hand to the gearstick.

Purvi: Okay, okay. No more arguments. You were at fault. I win. Now look for a place to spend the night.

Sachin: The bus. It'll be empty. We can sleep on the seats there.

Purvi: No way. I need some place to stretch my legs. And also a place where these bloody mosquitoes don't bite my head off.

Sachin: The only good place I can think of at the moment is the bus. You can sleep on the last row. It's a long bench which'll allow you to stretch.

Purvi: Sounds like a plan. Okay. Let's have dinner.

At a nearby eatery, they had their dinner, and headed back to the bus.

Purvi slept on the last row, and Sachin on a seat in the previous row.

At 12:00 pm, Sachin's phone rang. After a few rings, he picked it up. But those rings disturbed Purvi.

Sachin: (sleepy voice) Hello?

Abhijeet: Where are you? Did you reach? You never called.

Sachin: Sorry sir, I forgot to call. We reached the village at ten. We'll do the work tomorrow.

Purvi: (sleepy voice) Darling who's it?

Abhijeet: Anyone there with you?

Sachin: Yes, sir. Purvi.

Abhijeet: What?! You… You're sleeping together?!

Sachin was jolted awake. All sleepiness gone.

Sachin: Yes… I mean no… I mean yes sir. Actually, we're sleeping in the bus. We couldn't find an inn around.

Abhijeet: In a bus?! What happened to the car?

Sachin bit his tongue.

Purvi was still sleepy.

Purvi: Darling, whom are you talking to?

Sachin: Actually I meant the car.

Abhijeet: Oh. Okay.

Purvi: What? You're talking to the car?

Abhijeet: Is Purvi awake?

Sachin gagged Purvi with his left hand.

Sachin: No sir. She's asleep. Ouch!

Abhijeet: What happened? Are you alright?

Sachin: She bit me!

Abhijeet: (puzzled) Purvi bit you?

Sachin: N… no. Mosquitoes… Mosquitoes are biting. I'll talk later. I need to swat some mosquitoes.

Abhijeet: Okay. Take care.

In the dead silence of the night, the only thing that kept Abhijeet from hearing the "darling" was the sleepy voice she spoke in.

Purvi: Hmm… hmm…

Sachin: Shh… What happened?

Sachin realized that he was still gagging her, and removed his hand.

Purvi: (loudly) Help! Help!

Sachin gagged her again.

Sachin: Shh… It's me. Sachin.

Purvi: Hmm… hmm…

Sachin removed his hand.

Purvi: (breathing heavily) What were you doing?

Sachin: Abhijeet sir had called. And you called me "darling."

Purvi: I thought I'd been attacked.

Sachin: Actually, I've been attacked. Someone once told me, "You think I bite. Trust me, I don't."

Purvi: What else would I do? Let me see.

Purvi examined the wound with the flashlight of her phone.

Purvi: What do you do, darling? Someday, you'll get us both killed trying to hide things. I almost bit off a large chunk of flesh.

Sachin: The bite mark's visible.

Sachin was least bothered about silly things like a disfigured palm, or blood loss, or infection, or countless other medical stuff. The only thing that bothered him was the bite mark.

Sachin: I think I'll shoot myself in the palm to hide that.

Purvi: What?! Absolutely not. And I don't care who thinks what.

Purvi whipped out a kerchief and tied it around the wound.

Purvi: Lesson of the day - never try to gag a girl.

Sachin: Correction. Never trust a girl when she says she doesn't bite. Trust me. She does.

Purvi laughed her lungs out. Sachin smiled seeing her laugh, and let out a chuckle.

Sachin: Time to sleep. Good night.

Purvi: Good night, darling. Sweet dreams.

At 04:00 am…

Conductor: Who are you? Wake up!

Purvi: Yes?

Conductor: Now wake up your husband.

Purvi: He's not my… well, not yet. Anyways. Darling, wake up.

Sachin: What's wrong, Purvi. We're only five minutes from the bureau. Let me sleep.

Purvi: Oh no. We're more like 5 hours from the bureau. More than that actually. Now will you wake up?

Sachin: (with a start) Oh! I almost forgot. We're far from home. Too far.

Conductor: What were you two doing here? Any illegal stuff?

Sachin: No. We're from the CID.

Sachin showed him his badge.

Conductor: Oh. Sorry for the trouble.

Sachin: It's okay. We're here on an investigation. Reached late last night. Do you happen to know this man?

Sachin showed him a picture on his phone.

A few hours later, the investigation was over. However…

Sachin: Now how do we go home? It's only ten. The next bus, the locals tell me, leaves at three.

Purvi: Great. Another chance to melt like ice cream in this scorched wasteland.

Sachin: You're bothered about melting from heat? I'm more bothered about…

Purvi: (interrupting) Melting from shame. I know that.

ACP called.

Sachin: Hello?

ACP: Finished your work?

Sachin: N… No sir.

ACP: (howling) How long does it take you?

Sachin: S… Sorry sir. The locals are not divulging information easily. We're trying our best. It'll be over by three o'clock.

ACP: What?! So long? And how do you know it'll be over by three?

Sachin: I… I mean, I hope it'll be over by three. We'll keep you updated.

ACP: Hourly updates. Or your head is on the line.

Sachin: Sure sir.

Every hour, Sachin called the ACP, and divulged some of the information that he already had. This kept him thinking that the investigation was going on.

Finally, at 03:00 pm…

Sachin: We have all the information we need. We are now leaving for Mumbai.

ACP: Okay. Good job.

Sachvi boarded the bus. This time, fortunately, they got adjacent seats IN the bus, not ATOP it.

Purvi: I'm too tired.

Sachin: Me too.

Purvi dozed off with her head resting on Sachin's shoulder. And Sachin dozed off with his head resting on her.

A few hours later…

Conductor: Wake up, you two. We've reached Mumbai.

Sachin: What?! Mumbai? But we had to get off thirty kilometres from here. At the site of the crash.

Purvi: How does it matter? We'll tell them we found a bus, and reached Mumbai.

Sachin: There is much evidence there that needs disposing. Remember, our folk are professional detectives. They'll know we're lying.

Purvi: I'm dead tired. There's no way I'm going back. And there's no way I'm letting you go back.

Sachin: But…

Purvi: No arguments. I win. You're coming home and having a long nap.

Sachin knew it was futile to argue, so he played along.

Shreya: Did you reach Mumbai?

Purvi: Yes, but there's a small problem.

Shreya: What?

Purvi: We met with an accident.

Shreya: What?! Are you alright?

Purvi: Yes. We are alright, but the car's wrecked. A rogue bus caused Sachin sir to lose control, and he rammed into a tree.

Shreya: (slyly) I thought you called him darling. Besides, was it a rogue bus, or a rogue girl on the passenger seat?

Purvi: Please. We've just been through an accident. Let us rest. And send someone to salvage the wreckage.

Shreya: Okay, okay. Take care. Bye.

Purvi: Bye.

Sachvi reached their house, and dozed off.

* * *

An excessively long chapter. But it was necessary, in preparation of what is coming next. Sit tight for a… No, I won't reveal!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

Shreya informed Abhijeet about the accident.

Abhijeet: Are they alright?

Shreya: Yes, they are. But the car's wrecked. We have to send someone there.

Abhijeet: Sure. I'll send Freddy, Pankaj and Nikhil.

Shreya: No. I also want to go.

Abhijeet: (puzzled) Why?

Shreya: To see what they were doing in the car.

Abhijeet: (even more puzzled) What?!

Shreya: I… I mean… to see how the crash occurred.

Abhijeet: Okay. You can go instead of Pankaj.

Shreya: Thank you, sir.

The team reached the site, along with a breakdown crane.

Shreya: According to Purvi, it was about 30 kilometres from the city, which should be right about here.

Freddy: I spot a wreck there.

Freddy pointed straight ahead.

Shreya: No sir. That's not possible. It should be on the other side of the road.

It was a two-lane highway, and if Sachvi's story was to be believed, they should have crashed on their way back, which should have been on the other side of the road as our salvage team moved away from Mumbai.

After scanning the other side of the road for a long distance, Freddy and Shreya exchanged glances. Both of them were almost certain that Sachvi had lied.

Shreya: Nikhil turn back.

Nikhil: Why?

Shreya: Freddy sir had identified the correct crash site.

The car screeched to a halt.

NIkhil: But how's that possible? They crashed on their way back, right?

Shreya: That's what they said. At least, that's what they want us to believe.

Nikhil: (puzzled) Want us to believe?

Shreya: We'll explain everything later. Right now, move fast.

In a short while, they were back at the crime scene.

Freddy: The car rammed into the tree. Which means they were moving away from Mumbai, not returning.

Shreya: Absolutely.

Nikhil: (puzzled) But how's that possible?

Shreya: Explanations can - will - come later. Right now, help us figure out what happened here.

Freddy: The passenger door won't open, so they smashed the window to get Purvi out. Assuming, of course, Sachin sir was driving.

Nikhil: There's no blood on the seats, or the steering wheel.

Shreya: The first aid kit in the boot is in pristine condition. Absolutely untouched. If they had been hurt, they'd definitely use it. The boot is not jammed like the passenger door. Which means none of them was injured.

Nikhil: The glove box has a couple of toll receipts.

Nikhil examined the receipts carefully.

Nikhil: This is most unusual. The receipts indicate that they only passed through the toll plazas up to this point. They never went beyond.

Shreya: Doesn't surprise me in the least. Anyways, I got what I wanted. Remove any files from the glove box and seat pockets, and let the breakdown crane do its job. Let's go.

Nikhil: But why did they lie?

Shreya: They know better. Let's ask them.

Freddy, Shreya and Nikhil hopped into the car, and sped down the highway.

Meanwhile, back at Mumbai…

Abhijeet: Poor Sachin and Purvi. I hope they're alright. Shreya told me they're not injured, but…

He called Dr. Tarika.

Dr. Tarika: Hello?

Abhijeet: (sweet voice) Hello Dr. Tarika!

Dr. Tarika: So, are you picking me up?

Abhijeet: Actually, there's been a problem. Sachin and Purvi met with an accident on their way back.

Dr. Tarika: What? Are they alright?

Abhijeet: Yes. Or at least that's what they told us. But I feel a visit can't hurt.

Of course, he had no idea how much it could hurt.

Dr. Tarika: Sure. Our dinner can wait. I'll go check on Purvi; you take care of Sachin.

Abhijeet: Okay then. If everything is alright, we'll meet at the restaurant opposite the bureau.

Dr. Tarika: Sure.

Dr. Tarika headed for Purvi's house, and Abhijeet for Sachin's.

Sachvi were busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. Or at least, that's what they were supposed to be busy with.

Sachin: Darling, two hands are enough to handle chopping. I don't need four.

Purvi: (innocently) Why? Can't I help you?

Sachin: Sure. But it would be infinitely more helpful to do something that I am not already doing.

Purvi: But it wouldn't be that much fun.

Sachin: Whenever you're up to mischief, something bad happens. Now, unless you want me to end up with a few trimmed fingers, you will leave the knife, along with my hand, and get to work elsewhere.

The romance was interrupted by the doorbell.

Purvi: Darling someone's at the door.

Sachin: I'll check.

Fortunately, it was almost 08:30 pm by now, and it was quite dark outside. Otherwise, he would definitely have noticed Purvi's car.

Sachin opened the door, and was shocked out of his skin.

Abhijeet: Are you alright, Sachin? I heard you met with an accident.

Sachin: Ye… Yes sir. I'm alright.

Abhijeet: So, had your dinner?

Sachin: No sir. We're making it now.

Sachin bit his tongue as he said this.

Abhijeet: We? Who else is here?

Sachin: No one else. I'm the only one.

Abhijeet: Um… Won't you let me in?

Sachin: Oh, sorry sir. I almost forgot. Please come in.

Abhijeet entered the drawing room.

Purvi shouted from the kitchen.

Purvi: (loudly) Darling, who's it?

Sachin: (thinking) I am dead! There's no way I'll make it alive out of here.

Abhijeet: (startled) Who… Who was that? Seems to be a girl.

Sachin: N… No one, sir. It's just the TV.

Abhijeet: But the sound came from the kitchen.

Sachin: N… No sir. It came from the TV.

Purvi appeared on the scene.

Purvi: Darling…

Her eyes stopped on Abhijeet.

Purvi: (loud gasp) S… Sir? You? Here?

Abhijeet was more shocked than Sachin and Purvi combined.

Abhijeet: Purvi? Here? And you called him darling?

Purvi: Sir…

Sachin: No sir… Actually…

Abhijeet's phone rang.

Abhijeet: Hello Dr. Tarika… You won't find her… I know… Because… Oh well… there's a surprise for you. Meet me at Sachin's house… It's a surprise you'll never forget… (blushing) N… No, not that… Trust me. And make it quick… Bye!

Abhijeet had understood everything by then, and the most diabolical smile had replaced his shocked expressions.

Purvi: Sachin sir, I think I should leave.

Abhijeet: Darling became sir? And no one's going anywhere.

Sachin blushed crimson, scarlet, and every conceivable shade of red. Purvi's blushes were remarkably controlled.

Sachin: S… Sir… Actually, it's not what you think…

Abhijeet: So, you don't love Purvi?

Sachin: No…

Purvi: No?!

Sachin: I… I mean… Yes…

Abhijeet: And Purvi?

Purvi: Ye… Yes.

Abhijeet: So, when did your it begin?

Sachin: En route the forensic lab.

Abhijeet: Don't you think there's too much chemistry in the forensic lab?

Purvi: It actually began before that.

Abhijeet: I could do with some clearer explanations.

Sachvi explained everything. Of course, they skipped parts that he didn't need to know, including the fact that Freddy, Shreya, and Pankaj were already aware.

Soon, Dr. Tarika arrived on the scene. She flashed a nervous smile at an even more nervous Sachvi, sheepishly walked to Abhijeet, and whispered.

Dr. Tarika: (whispering) Abhijeet, what is it? What surprise do you plan to give me? And here? In front of these two?

Abhijeet: These two ARE the surprise. Maybe even shock. That's for you to decide.

Dr. Tarika: (puzzled) What? What's the surprise?

Abhijeet: The forensic lab sparked another love story.

Dr. Tarika: What?!

Abhijeet: (to Sachvi) You could either narrate your own story, or you could choose to have it narrated by me. With some decorations, of course.

Sachin: No. I'll narrate.

Dr. Tarika face was a study in expressions as Sachin narrated his story. That was despite the fact that he toned down everything, unlike Purvi, who would have narrated in all glory.

Dr. Tarika: (slyly) Did you enjoy yesterday's long drive?

Shreya: No they didn't.

Abhirika: (puzzled, together) Shreya? How do you know?

Shreya: Sachin sir and Purvi must not have told you the whole story. Don't worry. I'll fill in the blanks. But before that, I'd love to know how you crashed the car.

Sachin: Oh, it was a rogue truck.

Shreya: Truck? Purvi said it was a bus.

Sachin: (glaring at Purvi) Some people have trouble remembering facts. It was a truck. I was behind the wheel. I know better.

Shreya: In that case, may I know how you managed to crash on the wrong side of the road?

Sachin: (puzzled) Wrong side?

Shreya: Yes. You crashed in the lane that moves away from Mumbai. But you were supposed to be returning.

Sachin: (thinking) Oh dear! How did I make such a blunder?

Shreya: Now, either you could speak, or I could present the toll receipts to prove my point.

Sachin: Okay, I admit. We crashed it on our way out.

Shreya: That's something I already know. Tell me something I don't.

Sachin: I… I got distracted… staring at Purvi, and this happened.

Abhijeet: (serious voice) How could you do this? You could have been…

Purvi: No… It was my fault. I pinned his hand to the gearstick, and a pothole made him lose control.

Abhijeet: Good thing you admitted. Anyways, I believe you got your lesson.

Sachvi: Yes, we did.

Shreya: Sachin sir, what is that? (pointing towards his left hand)

Sachin: Oh, this? The accident… I got hurt in the accident.

Shreya: Oh, really? Then why is the first aid kit in pristine condition? Nikhil…

Nikhil handed her the kit.

Abhijeet: (slyly) When such a big mosquito (pointing towards Purvi) bites you, it does hurt. Doesn't it, Sachin?

Sachin lowered his gaze, and blushed.

Shreya: (puzzled) What?!

Abhijeet: The kit is untouched because when this mosquito bit him, he was in the village, far from the car.

Shreya: (still puzzled) Mosquito?

Abhijeet: When I had called him yesterday, he tried to gag Purvi to fool me. Seconds later, he shrieked, and then said it was a mosquito bite.

Abhijeet narrated the entire incident.

Peals of laughter could be heard out on the road. What could not be heard was the silence of two people who wished they could bury their heads in the sand.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

The next day, at the bureau, Sachvi were the first to arrive, as usual.

Sachin: Darling, are you sure it was wise of you to come along with me? I mean, Shreya will be here any moment.

Purvi: Relax. We have nothing to lose now. Everybody knows.

Sachin: All the more reason why we should be a bit cautious, lest we be suspected of…

Purvi: (slyly) Of?

Sachin: Of… of…

Purvi took her face closer to Sachin's.

Purvi: Yes, I'm all ears. Of?

Shreya: (coughs)

Purvi separated with a jerk.

Shreya: Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt the romance, but this is the bureau.

Sachin: N… No. Actually…

Purvi: Wait for Daya sir to return. I'll have my revenge.

Shreya: (not-so-pleased look) Hmm… We'll see about that. (slyly) How was the last night, by the way?

Sachin: (blushing) N… No. Nothing of the sort you're thinking.

Shreya: (innocently) When did I say it was anything of THAT sort? I was just generally asking.

Purvi: Now, if you don't mind, we have files to complete.

Shreya: Of course. I've seen how much you love files. I won't disturb you much, (slyly) if only you tell me what happened last night.

This was a daily occurrence at the bureau.

Shreya tormented poor Sachvi regularly for a few days, mainly to avenge her own embarrassment before Purvi.

Sachvi had some respite when Daya arrived, because Shreya became busy with him. At this point, Daya and ACP were the only ones who were unaware of Sachvi. _(This fic is set in a time before the introduction of the new officers.)_

Daya arrived one evening. After Daya's arrival, in the bureau, at Sachin's desk…

Purvi: Darling, how long before Daya sir knows about us?

Sachin: Make no mistake; he already does. His able junior and lover would have made him aware.

Purvi: Or maybe not. She'll be too busy now to bother with lesser mortals like us. I wager she'll forgot about us soon enough. Daya sir doesn't appear to have the slightest clue.

Sachin: If that is indeed the case, let it be so.

Purvi: I'd love to, but once Shreya gets back in business…

Sachin: Um… uh… G… Good morning sir!

Daya: Good morning. What was that about Shreya?

Purvi: Oh, that. Shreya's waiting for you, with bated breath.

Purvi had barely managed to point towards Shreya, when Daya was almost thrown off his feet by a massive hug.

After admiring the scene for a while, Purvi coughed.

Purvi: (coughing) This is the bureau.

Shreya separated from the hug with a jerk, and shot her a deathly glance. Daya, of course, blushed crimson.

Shreya: Daya sir, do you know that Purvi and Sach…

Sachin: (interrupting, loudly) Daya sir! We are glad to have you back!

Sachin then put on the most helpless look he could manage, and looked at Shreya, mumbling something under his breath that resembled, "Please!"

Daya: Even I'm glad to be back. What happened when I was away? Did I miss something?

Shreya: Yes sir. You missed a lot. There was this interesting case of a pair of lovers…

Sachin coughed.

Shreya: … which Sachin sir and Purvi were investigating.

Sachin heaved a sigh of relief.

Sachin: (thinking) After all, she probably won't disclose everything. Appears my puppy eyes do work, if not on Purvi.

Shreya: The case seems right out of that film we saw, except (looking at Purvi) the girl isn't a new recruit. They are cops, and they've been working together for four years.

Daya: Wait! Cops? You're investigating on cops?

Sachin: Yes, sir. It is just an regular case… the… the… the cops are acting. To bust a drug lord…

Daya: Oh. Okay. Want some help? I'm available.

Shreya twitched at his sleeves, implying, "Right now, you're not available to anyone but me!"

Daya: Um… I mean, m… my informers are available. You can use them if you like.

Sachin: Thank you, sir. But the case is almost over. I don't think I'll require help.

Shreya: (slyly, pointing towards Purvi) Surely, you don't need anyone else's help!

Daya: (puzzled) What?

Shreya: Nothing, sir. Anyways, it's getting late. We should go.

Daya: How about dinner?

Shreya: Sure!

Dareya went away, and Shreya almost completely forgot about Sachvi. Almost, that is.

Sachin: I wonder how long Daya sir will remain blissfully unaware!

Purvi: You know what? I wonder how long I'll have to wait for a proposal.

The other officers had dispersed, and Sachvi were the only souls in the bureau.

Sachin could not think of a better opportunity to get over with the formal proposal in as discreet a manner as possible.

He knelt, took Purvi's hand, looked her in the eye and spoke.

Sachin: I love you, Purvi. Will you complete me? Will you marry me?

He was expecting a yes, of course, and was also expecting her to burst into tears. Instead, he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Purvi burst into a fit of laughter. Sachin was perplexed beyond measure, and remained kneeling. After a while, he gathered the courage to speak.

Sachin: P… Purvi? I… I'm waiting for an answer.

Purvi managed to control her laughter, and spoke.

Purvi: That'll be an outright NO!

Sachin: (puzzled) Why?

Purvi: This won't do. It has to be public. And the language has to be more elaborate. Oh, and where's my ring?

Sachin: (sheepishly) Oops! Sorry. Not much experience here.

Purvi: I guessed as much. Oh, and public means in front of the entire CID team. Including, but not limited to, ACP sir.

Sachin: (shocked) What?! A… A… ACP sir?! That's not possible!

Purvi: Oh, well, then I may have to explore other options… _(Remember these words. They'll assume immense significance later in the fic.)_

Sachin: (thinking) Great! That's just about all I wanted. Damned if I do, damned if I don't.

Sachin's thoughts were interrupted by Purvi's voice.

Purvi: Now, will you get up? We're getting late.

Sachin realized that he remained kneeling.

Sachin: Ye… Yes. Let's go. Wait…

Purvi: What?

Sachin: (sheepishly) Well… Remember we were supposed to watch a film? And Shreya ruined the plan?

Purvi: Good attempt, but I'm not forgetting anything. And about the film, yes. Let's go.

Sachin: We can have dinner there, as well.

Sachin booked the tickets online, and off they went.

At the hall, Sachvi were seated in adjacent seats, with a large bucket of popcorn on the common armrest.

Sachvi were both completely engrossed in the film, and were only occasionally dipping their hands into the bucket. Suddenly…

Sachin: (loudly) Ahh…

Purvi: What happ… Oh no! I'm so sorry!

Purvi realized that she bit Sachin once again. This time, the casualties were his fingers, which he carelessly left in the bucket. Oh, and she careless picked them up, instead of popcorn.

Sachin: What are you up to, big mosquito?! This is the second time in two days that you've sucked my blood.

Purvi: (laughing) Yes. Your blood does taste sweet.

Purvi sucked on the wound to stop the light bleeding. However, they were so engrossed in the film, that none of them bothered, or remembered, to stop the act.

A while later, Sachin was the first to realize, mainly due to the uncomfortable posture in which his left hand was hoisted in the air.

Sachin: Um… Purvi?

Purvi did not bother to grace him with a look. She remained engrossed in the film, and asked.

Purvi: Hmm?

Sachin: (shaking his hand) Purvi? My hand?

Purvi: (realizing) Oh, um… sorry, I forgot.

Purvi let go of his hand, and became engrossed once again.

After the film…

Purvi: Learn a few things from the film. I want a proposal like that.

Sachin: B… But it was the…

Purvi: Doesn't matter who it was. I want something like that.

Sachin: Um… I… I'm hungry. Let's have dinner.

Purvi: And I'm hungry for a proposal. Anyways, I'm hungry too.

* * *

I got a new category created. Please visit my profile by clicking on "Cingularity" (author's name) at the top to know more. It is unrelated to CID, but some of my readers may be interested. Please let me know through PMs if you do find the new category interesting, or better yet, leave a review on the fic I posted there.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

As they sat down for dinner that night, Sachin got a call from ACP.

ACP: Sachin there's an emergency. I need you at the shipyard. Now!

Sachin: Yes sir. We're coming.

ACP: Okay. Wait… We? Who else is there with you?

Sachin: Um… uh… no one, sir. I meant I'm coming.

ACP: Make it quick.

The call got disconnected.

Purvi: What happened, darling?

Sachin: ACP sir says there's an emergency at the shipyard. I've got to go.

Purvi: I'm coming with you.

Sachin: No. Unless ACP sir or anyone else calls you, you're not going anywhere. Or I'll have another emergency to deal with.

Purvi: Are you sure you can handle it without me? I mean is there an encounter, or something?

Sachin: Relax darling. It's just a drug shipment that has to be intercepted. Nothing major.

Purvi: Okay.

What Sachin did not reveal was the echo of gunshots in the background when he was on the phone.

This was the first time that Sachin was afraid to go headlong into an encounter.

Sachin: (thinking) What if I get shot? Death is an easy escape, but what if I end up in hospital, and Purvi gets hysteric? ACP sir and Daya sir will…

Fortunately, nothing of the sort happened. The leader was nabbed alive, and the minions perished in the gunfight. Our officers walked away unscathed.

Sachin's ordeal, however, was far from over.

The side-effect of the late night encounter was that Sachin arrived home at 01:00 am, weary, exhausted, and hungry.

He sounded the bell, but there was no response. Evidently, Purvi had fallen asleep. And did I mention that Sachin did not have the keys to his own house because Purvi was there? No? Well, now I did.

After half an hour of ringing the bell, and making frantic calls to Purvi, she managed to wake up.

Purvi: (thinking) Who is it at this hour? Oh my god! It has to be Sachin!

She dashed towards the door, and flung it open.

Sachin: Thank you for letting me in. I was starting to think I'll have to spend the night out here.

Purvi: So sorry. I fell asleep on the couch, waiting for you. How long have you been here?

Sachin: Long enough to be utterly tired, utterly hungry, and utterly sleepy.

Purvi: What happened at the shipyard?

Sachin: The usual. A huge consignment of drugs, enough to feed the city for a couple months. And the captain of the vessel, who'll be fed even more potent drugs from Daya sir's hands at the bureau tomorrow. Right now, of course, I am the one who needs feeding.

Purvi: Sure.

Sachin had dinner, if that is what a meal at two o'clock in the night could be called. Then he finally went to sleep.

Daya, who was not part of the encounter for reasons best known to the ACP, reached the bureau early next day for the interrogation of the lone survivor, and found Shreya waiting. He scanned the bureau, but could not spot Sachin.

Daya: Where's Sachin?

Shreya: I don't know. He usually arrives before me, with Purvi.

Daya: WITH Purvi?!

Shreya: I… I mean, he and Purvi arrive before me.

Daya: Oh, okay. Let's call them.

Daya called Sachin. His phone was switched off, because it ran out of battery, and Sachin forgot to put it to charge after the ordeal.

He then called Purvi, who was also asleep due to the late night disturbance. Fortunately, she picked up her phone.

Purvi: (sleepy voice) Hello?

Daya: Where are you? Are you alright?

Purvi: Daya sir? Actually, I was feeling sleepy. I'm coming to the bureau right now.

Daya: Okay. Do you happen to know why Sachin is not picking up his phone?

Purvi: He's sleeping. Never wakes up on time.

She bit her tongue as she realized which words had slipped her sleepy tongue.

Daya: What?! How do you know?

Purvi: Um… uh… sir… Actually… it's getting late. I have to reach the bureau. Bye!

Daya: He… Hello?

She had disconnected.

Daya: Weird.

Shreya: What happened, sir?

Daya: How would Purvi know that Sachin is sleeping? And that he always wakes up late?

Shreya: She doesn't. She must have guessed.

Daya: But why is Sachin's phone switched off?

Daya knew that Sachin was involved in an encounter last night, but he had no idea how long it had lasted. ACP had dragged him out of bed early for the interrogation.

Daya: I'll just check on him. He lives close enough.

Shreya: Um… sir… Maybe that's not such a good idea.

While Shreya was also not involved in the encounter, she knew that nothing could have gone wrong, because…

Shreya: (thinking) Letting Daya sir go there could mean disaster. Besides, if something would have gone horribly wrong with Sachin sir, Purvi would have informed. She just talked to Daya sir.

Daya: Why?

Shreya: No one's there in the bureau, except you and me. I was thinking, maybe, …

Daya: That can wait. We're going to visit Sachin.

Shreya: We?

Daya: Yes, why? Don't you want to come?

Shreya wanted to stay back so she could alert Purvi over phone. In other situations, she enjoyed unbridled command over him. He would not dare to go against her will. But she knew it was futile to argue with Daya when his colleagues' well-being was the motive.

Shreya: Okay, I'm coming.

Meanwhile, at Sachvi's house…

Purvi freshened up, and tried waking waking up Sachin.

Purvi: Wake up, sleepy head! We've got to go to the bureau.

Sachin: (blabbering) Darling, we're only five minutes from the bureau.

He rolled over to the far side of the bed.

Purvi had to climb into the bed to reach him, now. She did.

Purvi: (shaking him) Darling, wake up. Darling… Darling…

With one sweeping motion of his mighty, and sleepy, arm, Sachin pinned Purvi down beside him.

Sachin: (sleepy voice) Darling, let me sleep. You know I'd been shooting thugs the whole night.

Purvi: Leave me! Wait, what?! Shooting? You said there was no encounter.

No response from Sachin. He had slipped back into his slumber, locking Purvi into place beside him.

Meanwhile, Daya sounded the bell.

Purvi: Look darling, someone's at the door. Leave me. Or we'll get caught.

Sachin: (blabbering) I caught the leader, sir! He's alive!

Purvi: But we won't be, if someone finds out.

Sachin: (blabbering) I've found some more weapons, that way.

Purvi: Weapons? Drugs turned into weapons? Sachin, if you've lied to me, I'll shoot you!

Sachin: (blabbering) Shooters, car three!

Purvi: What? You were up against mounted shooters? Inspector Sachin, so many things happened, and you didn't think it important to tell me anything? I'm going to fry you alive!

When he didn't get response, Daya started to get even more worried. The poor, mighty teak door of Sachvi's house was reduced to a rickety contraption suspended from a single hinge before Shreya could interrupt.

Purvi: What was that sound? Darling, leave me, NOW!

Sachin: (blabbering) Leave you? Don't try anything foolish. Or I'll reduce your skull to a sieve!

Daya: (shouting) Sachin! … Sachin! … Are you alright?

Finally, he barged into Sachin's room.

The sunlight filtered in through blue curtains, making it comfortable enough for a slumber, but well-lit enough to discern faces and figures.

Daya: Sachin?! … Purvi?!

Daya resisted fainting with great effort. Shreya craned and covered his eyes with her palms.

Purvi: Wait, no sir. I… Leave me, darl… I mean Sachin sir… (thinking) As if any of that matters any more.

Purvi dug her teeth into Sachin's upper arm - the part with the rippling muscles.

Sachin let out a deep cry of agony, withdrew his arm, and was now wide awake.

The scene that Sachin's sleepy eyes took in was surreal. Purvi beside him on the bed, with Dareya staring down at them. His worst nightmare. And that is what he thought it was, until he pinched himself and allowed reality to sink in.

Sachin: (incoherent) P… Purvi… How… did… What… happ….

Purvi: (towards Daya) I can explain.

Daya stood wide agape all this while, but finally managed to squeak a few words.

Daya: And I desperately need an explanation.

Purvi: Sachin sir was in deep sleep due to last night's encounter. I tried waking him up, but in his sleep, he pinned me down beside him.

Daya: That explains how you ended up beside him. Still doesn't explain how you ended up in his house.

Sachin, Purvi, and Shreya all three started the narration at once, and Daya was trying really hard to discern words from sounds. When all three of them had finished, Daya spoke.

Daya: Okay, now tell me what happened, one by one. We'll hear it first from the horse's mouth (looking towards Sachin), then the mare (looking towards Purvi), and then the onlookers (looking towards Shreya), who didn't think it important to tell me about this.

One by one, all tales were related. Daya stood their agape as he heard about the antics the two lovers were up to.

Daya: (towards Shreya) And I thought we're the goofiest couple on the planet.

Shreya: That crown has officially been snatched by these two, long ago.

Daya: And when were you planning to let me know?

Shreya remained silent.

Daya: Anyways, let's go. I have to finish the interrogation. Sachin and Purvi, enjoy!

Sachvi blushed crimson.

After Dareya left…

Sachin caressed the wound on his right arm as he spoke.

Sachin: (imitating) Trust me, I don't bite.

Purvi: Want another one?

Sachin: Why?

Purvi: Why?! I mean seriously, why?!

Sachin: Okay, darling, I'm sorry, I didn't do it deliberately.

Purvi: I'm least bothered about what you did unknowingly; what I'm referring to is what you did do deliberately.

Sachin: What? (nervous) I… I hope I didn't do anything more than what you told Daya sir…

Purvi: No, not that. You lied.

Sachin: I lied?

Purvi: You were after a bunch of oh-so-innocent, unarmed drug traffickers, right?

Sachin: R… Right.

Purvi: Wrong. You were after a bunch of dangerously armed arms traffickers, some of whom were mounted.

Sachin: Wh… What?! How do you know that? I told Abhijeet sir, Pankaj and Freddy to keep their mouths shut!

Purvi: Oh, but you didn't tell yourself to keep your mouth shut.

Sachin: What?!

Purvi: You blabbered out everything in sleep, when I was trying to wake you up.

Sachin: Oh, I see.

Purvi: Inspector Sachin, the next time you try to hide anything from me, know that you'll end up with bite-marks on more places of your body than you can imagine!

Sachin: (sheepishly) Okay, okay. I'll never hide stuff from you. Fine?

Purvi: We'll see.

* * *

Okay, for my oh-so-impatient readers, the next chapter will definitely have the proposal. And sit tight! It will be one of its kind.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Friends!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

The next day, at the bureau…

Purvi: Darling, look… everyone's here, including ACP sir. Does that ring a bell?

Sachin: What bell?

Purvi: About, you know, something that a boy does to a girl he loves…

Sachin: (blushing) What are you talking about? In front of them all?

Purvi: No, pervert! Before that, something public?

Sachin: (stammering) You… mean… the… proposal?

Purvi: Yes. (imitating) I… mean… the… proposal!

Sachin swallowed, although he wasn't chewing anything. Beads of sweat suddenly appeared on his forehead.

Sachin: O… kay… I'll try.

Purvi walked to the middle of the bureau, in preparation of what was to come next.

Sachin took baby steps, as if approaching a tigress. No, he would actually approach a tigress with considerably greater confidence.

As he neared Purvi, she announced…

Purvi: Attention all units! Sachin sir has something to say.

Everyone in the bureau turned towards them. Everyone except the ACP knew exactly what would follow, but the ACP stared at them, thoroughly puzzled.

Sachin: Purvi, I… I…

Purvi: Yes, you…

Sachin: I…

Sachin spotted the ACP staring at him with the keen, and questioning eyes. He closed his eyes as he blurted out the rest of the sentence.

Sachin: I solved a case!

Purvi: What?!

With the exception of the ACP, everyone understood that Sachin had chickened out at the last moment.

ACP: Which case?

Purvi: (annoyed) The case of the lover who could not propose.

ACP: What?!

Sachin: No sir… That's a very old case. Purvi's a bit confused. I'll explain.

Fortunately, Sachin had a ready-made answer, as he had only recently solved a case with help from his informers. A ready-made answer for the ACP, that is. Purvi was a different matter altogether.

After the issue was settled, back at Sachin's desk (which, for all intents and purposes, had turned into Sachvi's desk)...

Sachin: Darling, I'm sorry. ACP sir scared the hell out of me.

Purvi shot a deathly glance towards him.

Sachin: No one ever taught me… how to propose… Besides, I needed a warm-up. And to top it all, I didn't have anything to give you, like a rose, or a ring… I'll get something tomorrow.

Purvi: Sachin, you better keep your word. Or I'll have to explore other options, and that may not be pleasant for you.

By now, Sachin knew that Purvi only called him by his name when she was really cross with him.

Sachin: I'll try.

Another deathly glance.

Sachin: I mean, I will, I will.

The day passed without incident. In fact, that in itself was a big problem. With Purvi at his side, every day was supposed to be an incident. That day, of course, Purvi had to give him the silent treatment.

During investigation…

Sachin: Darling I found a clue!

Normally, this would have earned him a hug, unless someone was looking. He would shiver out of fright, but had become used to it. That day, it only earned him one of her "deadly tigress" looks, complete with slightly bared teeth - an ominous reminder of what would befall him, enough to make him quake in his boots.

Sachin: (thinking) When did the cute puppy turn into a blood-thirsty tigress? And when did the puppy eyes turn into bites?!

That evening, at Sachvi's house…

Sachin was feeling rather hungry, after a long day's work. It took some courage, but he finally approached Purvi, who seemed completely oblivious to Sachin's presence.

Sachin: Darling…

Purvi growled.

A petrified Sachin corrected himself.

Sachin: P… Purvi?

A louder growl.

Sachin understood.

Sachin: O… Okay. Darling, fine?

Purvi: (loudly) Stop squeaking! And speak what you have to!

Sachin: I… I was thinking about dinner.

Purvi: What else can you think of? Anyways, I am also really hungry. Remember that I'll be hungrier when I return home tomorrow.

Sachin: I'll try not to get eaten.

Purvi: What?!

Sachin: I… I mean I'll try to… I will propose.

Fortunately, she allowed him to have dinner, instead of having him for dinner!

Poor Sachin didn't sleep the night, as his heart kept pounding even at the mere thought of proposing Purvi before the ACP. He jumped out of bed at 06:00 am, and moved into the drawing room, only to find Purvi waiting.

Purvi: (barking) Why are you up so early?

She was definitely still touchy about the failed attempt.

Sachin: I… I need to prepare…

Purvi: For what?

Sachin: For the… for the proposal. I need a rose, and a ring and stuff.

Purvi: (sarcasm) Oh, and where do you plan to get it from at six o'clock?

Sachin: I… I'll get it when the shops open. Around 09:30.

They didn't talk for the rest of the morning. More precisely, it was Purvi who didn't talk.

They reached bureau at the usual time, but Purvi sat on her own desk. Sachin knew he had to act, and act fast at that.

Sachin fetched a bouquet of fresh roses from the local florist and an expensive diamond ring from the jeweller as soon as the shops opened, and sneaked them into the bureau. His desk provided excellent cover for the bouquet.

Purvi, of course, spotted him, moved to the middle of the bureau, and signalled him.

Sachin picked a flower from the bouquet, felt the ring in his pocket, and started his baby steps once again. As he stood before Purvi, she announced.

Purvi: Attention all units!

Everyone, except ACP, prepared themselves to witness another failed attempt. ACP looked on, puzzled.

Sachin: P… Purvi… I… I…

Purvi: Yes, you…

Sachin: I… I…

Sachin looked at the ACP once again. Getting eaten alive suddenly seemed a far more lucrative option.

Sachin: I… I solv…

Purvi: (interrupting) No!

Purvi understood exactly what had happened. She snatched the rose, and knelt before him.

Purvi: I love you!

Everyone in the bureau was shocked beyond measure. Sachin felt ice fill his veins, and froze in his place.

The ACP nearly fainted.

When there was no response from anyone for a while…

Purvi: I said I love you. And I'm waiting for a reply.

Sachin took the rose, and managed to squeak a few words.

Sachin: I… I love you… too…

Purvi: Can't hear you. Louder, please.

Sachin: (louder) I love you, too.

Purvi: Good. That's better.

She got to her feet, and held out her hand.

Purvi: Now, where's my ring?

Without a word, Sachin pulled out the ring, and slipped it onto her ring finger.

The calmness in Purvi's voice, and the grace in her posture and actions were eerie for Sachin, as well as the onlookers.

ACP: What… just… happened?

The events of the past five minutes were too drastic for the old ACP to handle. His otherwise fierce voice was considerably reduced in intensity.

Purvi: I'll explain.

Purvi narrated the series of events leading up to the drastic measure she had to take.

Everyone congratulated the two.

When Shreya whispered, "Why did you do that?" into Purvi's ears, the reply was a wink.

Finally, they settled down for the day's work, and Purvi sat next to Sachin.

Sachin: Why did you do that?

Purvi: Why?! You seriously still have the guts to ask why I did that?

Sachin: I… I'm sorry, but I would…

Purvi: (interrupting) You would? When would you? I could not wait forever like Shreya. Besides, if you don't realize, I just avenged our humiliation at the hands of Shreya.

Sachin: (puzzled) How?

Purvi: By proposing you, I just erased whatever tiny chance Shreya had of eliciting a proposal from Daya sir. Now he will never propose her, and will instead wait for her to propose him. Understood?

Sachin: How devilishly evil! You are Satan incarnate!

Purvi: (laughs) I know, I know. Which is why Shreya must be thinking of feeding me to the sharks right now!


End file.
